


Obstacles and Opportunities [Traducción]

by RottenOmegamanx



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Father Stephen Strange, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt Tony, Injured Tony, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Tony Father Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, homophobic behaviour
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenOmegamanx/pseuds/RottenOmegamanx
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada]Autor: ShortsnoutLink de la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094479/chapters/45365269RESUMEN:Stephen Strange ha estado tratando de hacer malabarismos con las responsabilidades de ser un padre soltero, su trabajo y algo parecido a una vida social. Cuando su hijo, Peter, se lesiona en la Stark Expo, se produce un encuentro casual con un idiota carismático, que conduce a una amistad inesperada y algunas revelaciones inesperadas sobre la sexualidad de Stephen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obstacles and Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094479) by [Shortsnout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout). 



“¿Puedes terminar aquí?” Stephen le preguntó a Christine, mirando con molestia al interno que no entendía que no debía ser molestado. Le entregó el bisturí a ella, el aliento escapó de sus dientes apretados de rabia. Había esperado hasta que el paciente estuviera fuera de peligro, sabiendo que Christine podría terminar sin complicaciones.

"Vamos, parece que lo que sea que esté tratando de decirte es muy importante", Christine se despidió de el.

Haciendo un gesto al interno detrás del cristal, Stephen salió del quirófano, listo para destruirla verbalmente.

"No me importa lo nuevo o inexperto que seas, **no** me interrumpas cuando estoy ..."

“Hubo un accidente en la Stark Expo. Su hijo resultó herido, doctor Strange.”

El cambio de la rabia al terror hizo que su cuerpo se tambaleara hacia un lado, sintiendo que su garganta estaba obstruida e incapaz de eliminar el aire. El interno apretó su antebrazo, hablando bajo en un tono tranquilizador.

“Está en una sala de observación ...”

Stephen no esperó el resto de la explicación, se quitó los guantes y la máscara, se quitó la bata mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la escalera.

_Por favor, que esté bien._

“¡May!” Llamó mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo, con el estómago apretándose mientras la cara llena de lágrimas de May miraba hacia arriba.

"Está durmiendo, está bien", aseguró May.

Retirando la puerta, Stephen irrumpió en la habitación, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas al ver a su hijo tendido en la cama.

"Está bien, Stephen, solo necesita descansar", May se acercó a él.

“Sabía que no debía haber ido, que era muy pequeño. Debería haber estado allí.”

“No, Stephen. Fue un terrible accidente, Hammer Industries ... sus robots, ellos ...” May se fue apagando, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella mientras lloraba.

"Ven aquí, dime lo que pasó", Stephen la persuadió, dándole un abrazo.

"Se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte, pensaron que podría haber sido una conmoción cerebral, pero la tomografía computarizada mostró que nada estaba mal. Desinfectaron sus cortes, pero dijeron que todo era superficial.”

Stephen sintió que el alivio inundaba su cuerpo, el rápido cambio de emoción en emoción lo dejó sintiéndose agotado y con náuseas.

“Le recomendaron dormir. Ayuda a sanar la conmoción cerebral", murmuró Stephen.

"Un representante de Stark Industries nos trajo aquí, debería buscarlo y darle las gracias", May se apartó y se frotó la cara. "Prometieron que estaría bien".

“Si lo han dejado durmiendo entonces él está bien. Lo han dejado aquí porque es un niño y no van a arriesgarse a complicaciones. Me quedaré con él, me gustaría dar las gracias al tipo que te trajo aquí también.”

May se quedó con la mano en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Peter dormir, antes de respirar hondo y alejarse. Stephen pudo escuchar sus tacones en el pasillo y, después de un momento, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Peter, apartó el cabello de su hijo y le besó la frente.

"No me asustes así".

Unos pasos corriendo lo hicieron volverse, frunciendo el ceño al desaliñado hombre en la puerta.

“¿Está bien el niño?”

Stephen se puso de pie y su mirada captó el prominente logotipo de Stark en su camisa. Él debe haber sido a quien May estaba buscando.

“¿Eres su doctor?” El hombre se inclinó hasta la cintura, respirando con dificultad. “¿Va a estar bien?”

A pesar de la situación, Stephen considero sonreír un poco, el hombre estaba realmente preocupado, mirando a su alrededor para observar a Peter en la cama.

“Soy el padre de Peter, y casualmente soy un cirujano en este hospital. Doctor Strange.”

“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?”

“¿Eres un representante de Stark Industries? ¿El que lo trajo aquí?”

El hombre lo miró por un largo momento, antes de asentir lentamente. 'Sí. Enserio lamento que esto haya sucedido.”

"Sabía que no debería haber dejado ir a Peter esta noche, es muy pequeño".

“Nunca se es demasiado joven para inspirarse. Tú debes nutrirlo. Hablé brevemente con Peter sobre uno de los productos que Stark Industries está auspiciando. Nunca he conocido a un niño que hiciera preguntas tan brillantes, tiene a un joven talentoso allí, Doctor Strange.

Stephen notó la floración roja contra la blancura de su camisa, la forma en que el hombre sostenía su brazo cerca de su cuerpo, la palidez de su piel.

“Dios, estás herido, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?”

"Primero necesitaba asegurarme de que Peter estuviera bien, estaba preocupado por él". Los ojos marrones lo miraron, un poco desconcertados por el dolor.

Stephen sintió un cosquilleo de emoción en su pecho cuando el hombre miró a su hijo, le gustaba que otra persona mostrara preocupación por su hijo, como el hecho de que el hombre había ignorado sus propias heridas para asegurarse de que Peter estaba bien.

"Vamos, déjame revisarte, es posible que necesites puntos".

“No, está bien, quédate aquí con el niño, buscaré a alguien más”.

“Peter está dormido, no está en peligro, y me gustaría hacer algo para pagar tu amabilidad por traerlo aquí”.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre frunció el ceño, retrocediendo un paso. “No, tu hijo está herido, quédate aquí con él, necesita despertarse con su padre”.

"Quiero decir que te revisare aquí, no voy a dejar a Peter".

El hombre se relajó, mirando a Peter durmiendo en la cama antes de asentir. Stephen lo llevó hasta la esquina de la habitación, sentándolo en el enorme sillón que tenían en estas habitaciones para los familiares, antes de dejarlo allí para gritar por una enfermera y los suministros que necesitaba.

Stephen observó al hombre mientras esperaban, observando cómo sus ojos recorrían la habitación estéril. Otra persona que no se sentía cómoda con los hospitales, Stephen no podía culparlo, no eran acogedores, el olor a yodoformo, el blanco inmenso de las paredes que podían quemar las retinas.

El hombre era atractivo, de forma molesta, con el cabello espeso y ondulado que querías que pasara las manos, un hermoso tono de miel en su piel y profundos ojos castaños.

Una enfermera trajo una bandeja, sonriéndole un poco a Stephen antes de quedarse inmóvil y mirando fijamente al hombre en la silla.

Stephen se ocupó del equipo, observando la interacción por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre no había notado la evaluación de la enfermera, se aflojó la corbata y se miró las rodillas con un suspiro de cansancio y los párpados caídos.

"Eso será todo, gracias", habló Stephen, con un impulso adicional al final de sus palabras, animándola a salir.

Stephen casi deseaba tener el poder de detener a las mujeres muertas en su camino.

Era algo por lo que su pasado lo habría irritado.

Después de mirar para comprobar que Peter aún estaba dormido, Stephen hizo girar la luz de examinación, inclinándola para que no iluminara la habitación demasiado donde Peter estaba durmiendo, inclinándola para poder ver el antebrazo del hombre.

"Enrolla tu manga", ordenó Stephen, con la voz enérgica mientras se sentaba enfrente.

Con dedos temblorosos, el hombre hizo lo que le pedían, ocultando su silbido de dolor cuando los restos de la manga de su camisa se engancharon en la herida y tiraron.

"Eso es una herida desagradable, voy a limpiarlo primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Adelante, Doc", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa serena.

Se estremeció cuando Stephen frotó el antiséptico sobre la herida, pero intentó quedarse quieto, mordiéndose los dientes en el labio inferior.

“Entonces, Stark Industries. ¿Son todos los rumores sobre él verdad? ¿Realmente es un gran imbécil como lo hacen parecer?”

“Es un gran idiota.”

Compartieron una risita sobre eso.

“Lo siento, debe apestar trabajar para un idiota. Honestamente ... Enviar a un representante en lugar de venir él mismo... ¿y si decido demandar?”

“Bueno-”

“No respondas a eso, sé lo famoso que es Stark, probablemente haya un equipo de abogados que me destruiría antes de que yo llegara a algún lado. Voy a coser esto ahora.”

El hombre asintió, su mirada regresó a Peter en la cama. No dijo nada más hasta que Stephen terminó, cubriendo los puntos con una venda y dándole palmaditas en la pierna por un trabajo bien hecho.

“Antes de irme,” el hombre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una tarjeta de visita y un bolígrafo. "Aquí está el número de Stark Industries, si necesita algo, los costos cubiertos de las facturas del hospital de Peter, o si decides demandar", escribió algo en la parte posterior.

“¿Qué es eso?”

“Este es el número de Pepper Pott, el asistente personal de Stark. Si hay algo más en lo que puedas pensar que podamos hacer para ayudar, llámala. El departamento de recursos humanos puede sentirse abrumado al tratar de lidiar con todos los ... líos de Stark.”

“Gracias, por todo esto”.

“Lo menos que podría hacer. Peter es un buen niño, llegará lejos. Lo siento otra vez por lo que pasó.”

May regresó a la habitación cuando el hombre se iba, agachando la cabeza ante el grito ahogado.

“¿Qué hacia el aquí?'

“Hmm? El hombre se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Peter, tenía una desagradable laceración en su antebrazo. Ya le di las gracias por traer a Peter al hospital.”

“Stephen ... ese era Tony Stark”.

“No seas ridículo. ¡Mira su estado! Como Tony Stark se va a preocupar por un niño en particular en su evento.”

May hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono y escribiendo en él.

“Este era él, ¿verdad?” Ella empujó su teléfono en la cara de él, tocando la pantalla con las uñas.

"Sí ..." Stephen hizo correr la voz, sin saber a qué se refería.

“Baja, Stephen”.

_**Tony Stark, CEO de** _ **Stark Industries** _**.** _

Era el mismo hombre.

“Un niño en particular al que se paró para salvar. Stephen ... sí Tony Stark no hubiera saltado delante de Peter ... se lesiones habrían sido mucho peor.”

“¿No dijiste ... me estás diciendo, Tony Stark vino hasta aquí para asegurarse de que Peter estaba bien? ¿Después de haber sido herido salvándolo? No solo eso ...” Stephen sintió vergüenza en su estómago. "¡No solo eso, me quejé sobre lo egoísta e idiota que era y no dijo nada!"

“¿Papi?”

Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre Tony Stark se desvaneció cuando corrió a la cabecera de Peter.

***

Stephen dio vueltas a la tarjeta una y otra vez en sus dedos, recostándose en su sillón. Peter estaba de vuelta durmiendo a salvo en su propia cama, sin efectos nocivos duraderos. Las noticias sobre lo que había sucedido en la Stark Expo habían circulado rápidamente, las fotos y videos de aficionados capturadas por teléfono y luego las declaraciones oficiales.

Los canales de noticias habían declarado en repetidas ocasiones que Stark Industries no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido en la Expo, incluso Hammer Industries había admitido fallas en sus drones, citando una falla técnica y ofertas de compensación a los heridos.

Stephen no había podido dejar de lado la idea de que Stark era el responsable de la lesión de Peter. Como un perro que roe un hueso, se preocupó una y otra vez por el pensamiento, sentado en su sala de estar, mirando fijamente la tarjeta de visita durante horas.

Podía recordar lo serio que había sido Stark, su genuina preocupación por Peter, la forma en que había ignorado su propia lesión para encontrarlo en el hospital. El propietario de una compañía multimillonaria, que tenía suficiente personal para preocuparse por los posibles niños lesionados, había hecho tiempo para asegurarse de que un niño estuviera bien.

Los dos pensamientos estaban en guerra entre sí, puntos de vista conflictivos que no se fusionarían. Ha oído hablar de los dramas, los escándalos que siguieron al nombre de Stark. En momentos como estos, a Stephen le gustaba basar su opinión en un hecho, sus propias observaciones en lugar de suposiciones hechas a través de rumores.

También estaba el hecho de que Stark se había puesto delante de Peter, poniendo en peligro su propia vida para salvar a un niño que apenas conocía.

Eso fue lo que lo llevó a marcar el número en su teléfono, escuchando el tono de marcación mientras tocaba el borde puntiagudo de la tarjeta en su rodilla.

“Virginia Potts al habla”.

"Buenas noches, soy el doctor Stephen Strange. Estoy intentando contactar a Tony Stark y me dijeron que era la mejor persona para contactar".

“Me temo que el señor Stark es una persona muy ocupada, doctor Strange. Permítame que le comunique a una de sus secretarias para que pueda programar una cita telefónica, o al menos que lo remita a otra persona de nuestra compañía que pueda responder sus dudas.”

Ella fue educada, cortés, pero firme, dándole la salida.

"El señor Stark me dio su número personalmente y me dijo que lo llamara directamente si necesitaba localizarlo por las lesiones que mi hijo Peter que recibió en _su_ Expo".

La línea quedó en silencio, el asistente personal, sin duda, tratando de pensar en una manera de recuperarse.

“¿Le paso algo a Peter?”

Stephen no esperaba que el tono cambiara a un timbre masculino sin aliento.

“No, él ya está recuperado”.

“Oh.” Stephen pudo escuchar voces murmurando en el fondo cuando Stark se movió y luego se cortaron.

“¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de demandar?”

"No, además, Hammer Industries ya ha aceptado que tenían la culpa, no voy a sacar nada de ti, así que no tiene sentido intentarlo".

Hubo un silencio en lado de Stark. Stephen casi podía oír el desconcierto que corría a través de los pensamientos del hombre.

“Entonces ... ¿por qué estás ...”

"Quería saber cómo estaba tu brazo", interrumpió Stephen, levantándose de su sofá y caminando hacia la ventana de su apartamento, paseando por el suelo delante de él.

“Oh, está bien, gracias por preguntar”. Stark sonaba cauteloso.

“No ... lo siento, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería”. Stephen se detuvo, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz. “Escucha, sé que probablemente estés muy ocupado y sin duda estoy tomando tu tiempo ...”

"Está bien, Doc, no te preocupes, tengo unos minutos".

"Quería ... disculparme por mis acciones de la otra noche".

Hubo más silencio y Stephen sacó el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar que la llamada aún estaba activa.

“¿Me perdí algo? No recuerdo que hayas hecho nada malo", preguntó Stark después de un rato, con genuina confusión en su tono.

“Viniste a ver si Peter estaba bien, ignoraste tu lesión para ver personalmente si mi hijo estaba bien. Te paraste frente a él, escudándolo. No reconocí quién eras, de lo contrario no habría ...”

“Ah, ya veo. Bueno, mantengo lo que dije, Tony Stark es un gran idiota.”

“Creo que te llamé un imbécil. Creo que el título de idiota debe ser para mí.”

"Lo dije en serio cuando dije que tenías un buen niño, él es muy perspicaz... para un chico tan pequeño".

"Un gran elogio por parte de un genio", Stephen se encontró bromeando, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que cayó.

“Los cumplidos te llevaran a cualquier parte, doctor Strange” comentó Stark con coquetería.

"Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas, te agradezco, por haber venido a ver a Peter".

“¡Oye! Tengo una idea. Sé que me perdonaste a mí y todo, y no me responsabilizas, pero sé que el tiempo de Peter en la Expo se vio interrumpido gracias a Hammer que hizo ese truco. Si no estás demasiado ocupado, ¿por qué no traes a Peter a la torre Stark? Podría mostrarle nuestro departamento de I+D. Nada peligroso”, agregó rápidamente, su tono se volvió serio.

Stephen solo necesito diez segundos para pensarlo. Sería el sueño de Peter hecho realidad. Tony Stark era un gran héroe para él. Podría haber sido la culpa por su parte lo que hizo que Stark hiciera la oferta, pero Stephen sería un idiota si rechazara esa oportunidad para su hijo.

"Si no somos un inconveniente para ti, entonces sí, sería increíble".

“Se lo dejare a Pepper para organizar un fecha que funcione bien con nuestros horarios y la escuela de Peter. Tengo que irme, literalmente tengo como diez miembros de la junta mirándome, uno de ellos explotará si no entro como ... hace diez minutos”.

Stephen se despidió y mantuvo el teléfono suelto en la mano, mirando por la ventana. No solo Stark esperaba apaciguar su culpa ofreciéndole una gira a Peter. Stephen esperaba que eso pudiera aplacar sus propios sentimientos de culpa.

***

“¿Me puedes decir la sorpresa ahora?” Peter preguntó tan pronto como la puerta del auto estuvo abierta, tirando su mochila y lanzándose en el respaldo del asiento de Stephen.

“Ponte el cinturón de seguridad primero.”

“Listo. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?”

“Hable con Tony Stark hace unas noches.”

“El Señor Stark?” Peter gritó, pateando el respaldo de la silla.

"Y pensó que podría ser agradable que vinieras a ver su laboratorio porque te lastimaste en la Expo. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Es eso algo que te gustaría hacer?” Stephen se encontró sonriendo ante el grito desgarrador.

Peter pasó el resto del viaje en coche como una bola de energía nerviosa, hablando una milla por minuto, hablando de cosas que Stephen no entendía del todo, pero feliz de haber podido complacer a Peter en algo que el chico amaba, algo en lo que era un apasionado.

Tan pronto como se estacionaron y Stephen se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Peter, casi le sacaron los dedos de la toma cuando Peter lo empujó hacia adelante, corriendo hacia el vestíbulo de la Torre Stark.

Era impresionante, elegante, profesional y gritaba a dinero. Solo reforzó las ideas anteriores de Stephen de que Tony Stark es un imbécil egoísta y rico.

Peter le permitió a Stephen hablar con la recepcionista, antes de tirar de él hacia una pantalla, balbuceando frenéticamente mientras iba.

“El niño tiene buen gusto”.

Giraron como uno solo, Stephen sonriendo ante el abrupto silencio de Peter.

"Bueno, si lo miras, te las arreglas para hacer que haga algo que no puedo".

Tony Stark levantó una ceja en cuestión.

"Deja de hablar", susurró Stephen en el escenario.

“¡Papi!” Peter se quejó, un rubor avergonzado cubriendo sus mejillas.

“No lo escuches, Peter, todos saben que los genios no dejan de hablar. Ciertamente no lo hago.” Guiñó un ojo y Peter se rió, una honesta risa.

Stephen no había oído eso en mucho tiempo.

“Es bueno verte de nuevo, niño, ¿estás bien?”

'Uh huh, ¿puedo ir a ver el departamento de desarrollo ahora?” Peter se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies, temblando de emoción.

Stark choco sus manos, un niño demasiado ansioso.

Stephen los siguió detrás de ellos, renunciando a tratar de entender de qué estaban hablando, ambos hablando una milla por minuto. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, los ojos de Stark lo atraparon en la superficie reflectante, el hombre sonriéndole.

Miró hacia abajo para romper el contacto, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Y aquí es donde comienza la magia", se rió Stark, inclinándose cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Incluso Stephen sintió que su boca se abría con asombro. El laboratorio de Stark era como algo fuera del futuro, relucientes superficies metálicas, brazos robóticos como dispositivos posados en mesas , proyecciones holográficas. Stephen sintió que estaba entrando en la NASA o algo similar.

"Es bastante impresionante, si no lo has visto antes", una voz se rió de ellos. Stephen buscó la voz cuando Stark tomó la mano de Peter y comenzó a guiarlo hacia una de las mesas.

La ironía no se perdió en Stephen.

"Soy el doctor Robert Banner, aunque la gente me llama Bruce".

“Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“¿Oh? ¿Doctorado en?”

"Es un doctor doctor", explico Stark inútilmente, aún con la atención puesta en Peter mientras jugaban con un pedazo de maquinaria.

"Soy neurocirujano, aunque eso se ha puesto un poco en segundo plano este momento debido a ... los compromisos". Stephen respondió, mirando a Peter mientras el niño observaba a Stark con una adoración abierta.

“Entiendo.”

"Él es como un niño", murmuró Stephen en voz baja.

Banner se echó a reír, convirtiéndolo en una tos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

“¿Tony? Eso lo resume todo. Uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, con el ego y la madurez de un niño de cinco años.”

“¿Mas inteligente? Oh vamos, doctor Banner, solo estás inflando dicho ego.”

“¡Oye! ¡Me gradué del MIT a los diecisiete años! ¿Cómo fue que me llamaron en la revista WIRED, Brucie?” Stark llamó, mostrándole a Peter cómo desenroscar un panel.

Banner suspiró y movió los pies juntos, una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

“El Da Vinci de nuestro tiempo”, hablaron juntos.

“Ah, pero ¿obtuviste tu título y doctorado al mismo tiempo en la escuela de medicina?" Stephen se jactó, sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía con estos dos hombres.

“Tenía diecisiete años, Strange, ¡me gradué summa cum laude!”

“¿Qué significa _summa cum laude_?” Peter preguntó.

"Con los máximo honores", sonrió Stark, agachándose para despeinar el cabello de Peter.

"Tengo siete doctorados", ofreció Banner.

“¡Muy bien, todos estamos ridículamente sobrecualificados! ¿Quieres ver a mi proyecto del reactor arc, niño?” Stark tiró el panel que sostenía, arrancó el destornillador de la mano de Peter y lo condujo hacia un dispositivo de pulsación angustiosamente siniestro.

"Tan escandaloso como puede parecer Tony, Peter está a salvo con él, lo prometo". Banner sonrió cuando Stephen se adelantó en una objeción.

“¿En que estas trabajando?” Stephen pregunto intentando distraerse.

“¿Yo? Estoy intentando crear un suero para combatir el envenenamiento por radiación. No tengo acceso a este tipo de ...” hizo un gesto alrededor del laboratorio, “Tecnología en la universidad en la que trabajo, así que Tony se ofreció amablemente a dejarme hacerlo aquí”.

“¿Doctor Banner?” Se volvieron a la pequeña voz. “¿Puedo ver qué es lo que estás haciendo también? El señor Stark dijo que es un poco asqueroso.”

Banner frunció el ceño, mirando a Stark en respuesta a que su trabajo fue denominado "asqueroso" pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Stephen sintió una especie de orgullo por el hecho de que Peter se interesara por el lado biológico de la ciencia en lugar de solo por la ingeniería.

“¿Detecto un poco de orgullo paternal?” Stark bromeó.

“Peter no ha mostrado mucho interés en la biología, o en lo que hago para ganarme la vida. Me alegra verlo” Stephen sonrió, recostándose contra la mesa en la que también se encontraba.

“¿Importa? ¿Si él no siguió tus pasos, me refiero?” Cuestionó Stark, levantándose para sentarse en dicha mesa, mirando sus pies que se balanceaban.

Stephen lo miró a escondidas por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vio. Estaba vestido de forma informal con una camisa de manga corta con botones, el vendaje en su antebrazo completamente contra el bronceado de su piel. Stephen pudo ver por qué había estado en la portada de revistas, con su pelo despeinado y sus antebrazos musculosos ...

“No me molesta si él no sigue mis pasos. Admito que eso aumentaría un poco mi ego, pero quiero que Peter siga el camino que lo haga más feliz".

Stark captó su atención ante eso, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Eso es bastante asombroso de tu parte, Doc.”

“Oh, por favor, ¿qué padre no quiere que su hijo sea feliz?” El tono de Stephen rozaba el sarcástico, como si la pregunta realmente fuera necesaria.

"El tipo al que no le importa una mierda acerca de dicho niño, el tipo que solo se preocupa de que su hijo logre grandes cosas". Stark respondió y Stephen oyó los dedos flexionarse sobre la mesa, Stark apretando su agarre.

"De todos modos, no creo que nos hayan presentado adecuadamente, Tony Stark, idiota".

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Stephen tomó la mano ofrecida y la sacudió. Podía sentir callos en la palma del hombre más pequeño y su agarre era fuerte, determinado.

“Doctor Stephen Strange, imbécil. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Alguna hinchazón? ¿Dolor?”

Stark puso su brazo delante de su cara, sondeando el vendaje con dedos curiosos como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

“No es que me haya dado cuenta, no me ha dolido”.

“Preste atención a eso, llámeme si siente algún dolor o ve al hospital. Los puntos deben comenzar a disolverse en unas pocas semanas.”

“Entendido”, la atención de Stark se volvió hacia Peter y Banner, sonriendo ante el grito de "¡asqueroso!" de Peter

Había una pequeña voz molesta detrás de la cabeza de Stephen. ¿Por qué el genio multimillonario, Tony Stark, estaba interesado en su hijo? ¿Un sentimiento de culpa por lo que pasó en la Expo? El hombre tenía que estar ocupado, estaba dirigiendo una compañía después de todo.

“¿Haces esto por culpa?” Stephen asintió hacia Banner y Peter.

“Wow, directo a las preguntas difíciles, ¿eh? No ... bueno, admitiré que me siento muy mal por lo que pasó en la Expo, pero quise decir lo que dije, tienes un niño inteligente. Esa chispa de brillantez, de creación ... ¿cómo no puedo alentarla?”

“Tal vez deberías pensar en convertirte en profesor?” Stephen bromeó.

'He estado estudiando las pasantías de Stark, becas, ese tipo de cosas. Solo necesito tener a los directores tras de mí. ¿Por qué no vino hoy tu esposa?” Stark miró alrededor del laboratorio como si esperara que alguien apareciera milagrosamente.

"No estoy casado", Stephen vaciló.

“Oh, disculpas, ex esposa entonces, la hermosura que estaba con Peter en la Expo”.

“¿May? ¿La tía de Peter?”

“¿Tu hermana?”

“No, mi ...” Stephen encontró difícil hablar.

"Mi mamá está en el cielo", Peter estaba de repente junto a ellos. Stephen no podía mirar a Peter, ni a Stark, congelado en su lugar.

"Ya veo", Stark saltó de la mesa, inclinándose sobre una rodilla para mirar a Peter a los ojos. “Mi mamá también lo está”.

“¿De Verdad?” Pregunto Peter, voz pequeña.

“Sí. La extraño todos los días.”

"También extraño a mamá, papá no hace patatas como ella solía hacer, y él no hace las voces graciosas cuando lee cuentos antes de dormir. También está ocupado con el trabajo.”

“El hecho de que ella esté en el cielo no significa que no te ame y te eche de menos, Peter, está pensando en ti tanto como tú estás pensando en ella. Vamos, déjame mostrarte algo.” Sujetando a Peter en el hombro, se llevó al niño.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que eras un padre soltero, mis condolencias por tu pérdida", ofreció Banner, quitándose las gafas y metiéndolas en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio.

"Gracias, fue hace unos meses, y yo y la madre de Peter ... no estábamos juntos". Respirando profundamente, Stephen lo sostuvo en su pecho antes de exhalar lentamente.

_También está ocupado con el trabajo._

Stephen pensó que lo estaba haciendo mejor, ya que se había convertido más en un equilibrio entre el trabajo y el hogar ahora que se había convertido en un cirujano regular. No podía reducir las horas de trabajo tanto como deseaba y aun así podría apoyar ambas partes.

El peso del fracaso pesaba sobre sus hombros. Y no por primera vez, Stephen deseó que hubiera sido él el que hubiera muerto en lugar de la madre de Peter.

“¿Este es DUM-E?” Peter gritó, sacando a Stephen de sus pensamientos melancólicos, de pie junto a lo que parecía un brazo de agarre robótico.

"Sí, él me ayuda aquí, bueno, yo digo que ayuda, es más un obstáculo que una ayuda".

“Hola DUM-E!” Peter se ruborizó, extendiendo la mano y riendo cuando el robot la sacudió.

La risa de Peter disipó los pensamientos sombríos de Stephen, un pequeño estallido de felicidad brillando dentro de él que podía darle a Peter esta pequeña cosa.

"Cuando las cosas me ponen triste ..." Stark se calló y Stephen lo reconoció como una expresión que usaba un adulto cuando intentaban explicar algo más adulto, simplificándolo para que el niño lo entendiera. "Cuando las cosas me ponen triste, construyo e invento".

“¿Construiste DUM-E porque tu mamá murió?”

“No, yo era mucho mayor que tú cuando murió mi madre, e hice un invento diferente en ese momento. Creo que podrías hacer un robot, espera aquí un segundo.” Stark se agachó debajo de un escritorio, tiró de una caja de cartón hacia él y vació el contenido en el suelo, antes de arrastrarse por su laboratorio agregando cosas que encontró.

“Aquí estás, cada vez que te pones triste, intenta construir algo”. Stark presionó la caja en las manos de Peter.

“¿Es eso…?” Stephen comenzó.

Banner echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro de Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No, nada de eso es peligroso”.

“Gracias, señor Stark.” Peter se aferró la caja, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Stephen sintió una abrumadora sensación de gratitud hacia el hombre, un vínculo que los unía. Aquí estaba alguien que comprendía, no alguien que intentaba entender por lo que Peter estaba pasando, sino que lo entendía.

“Gracias”, repitió el sentimiento de Peter, horrorizado de que su voz se rompió en parte.

Stark lo miró desde donde estaban hurgando en la caja, ojos marrones suaves y amables.

“No hay de qué.”

***

“Gracias por hoy, Peter realmente lo disfrutó”.

"No hay problema, me lo pasé genial". Stark se agachó, levantando su mano para que Peter pudiera chocarla. “Vas a llegar lejos, niño, sigue haciendo esas preguntas y sigue soñando, ¿me lo prometes?”

Stephen se sintió reacio a irse, habiéndose disfrutado más de lo que pensó que lo haría. Sabía que Stark estaba haciendo un bonito gesto para apaciguar su culpa, que nunca se volverían a ver, pero ... Stephen no podía expresarlo con palabras.

“¿Señor Stark?”

“Tony, Niño”.

“¿Tony? ¿Puedo volver? ¿Para verte trabajar y jugar con DUM-E?”

“Peter, el señor Stark es un hombre muy ocupado y dudo que pueda ...”

“¡Claro que puedes!” Stark respondió, sacando dos tarjetas de visita y entregándole ambas.

"Ahora, como tu padre dice, estoy un poco ocupado con todo el lado adulto de las cosas, no puedo inventar todo el tiempo, al igual que no puedes jugar todo el tiempo, pero intentaré hacerte algo de tiempo para ti, ¿si tu papá dice que está de acuerdo?” Los ojos de Stark se clavaron en él.

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Esto que estoy haciendo no es basura publicitaria, o un falso nos _vemos luego adiós_. Honestamente, envíame un mensaje y los veré a los dos nuevamente.

"Está bien, podría hacer eso, _señor Stark_ ", dijo Stephen arrastrando las palabras, mirando a Peter mientras decía eso.

“Tony, doctor Strange.”

***

Le había tomado años llevar a Peter a la cama. Parecía infundido con la hiperactividad que usualmente se asocia con los niños felices con el azúcar, pero no podía dejar de hablar de Stark. Mostrando a Stephen artículos de que había guardado de las revistas que su madre le había traído, fotos de sus inventos.

Era como si otro aspecto de Peter hubiera sido desbloqueado para Stephen. Sabía que Peter era un ingeniero en ciernes, había pasado suficiente tiempo con su hijo antes del accidente de su madre para saber eso, pero nunca antes había visto a Peter tan ... vivo.

Se sentía mal por no haber entendido lo importante que era para él la Stark Expo, simplemente se alegraba de haberse quitado a Peter de encima durante unas horas. Había aceptado la petición de May de que lo llevara sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que estarían haciendo.

Sus fracasos siguieron amontonándose.

Poniendo las sábanas sobre Peter, colocó cuidadosamente lo que estaba construyendo con las partes que Stark le había dado en sus estanterías, antes de encender la luz nocturna.

“¿Papi?”

“¿Sí?”

“Gracias por llevarme a ver al señor Stark. Fue realmente divertido. ¿Podemos ir de nuevo?”

“No veo por qué no. Dulces sueños, Peter.”

“Buenas noches, papi”.

Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado detrás de él, Stephen caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, estirando el cuello de un hombro a otro mientras miraba el desorden.

Era interminable.

Lamentó su antiguo estilo de vida, el brillo, el glamour ...

Libertad.

"Deja de ser un idiota arrogante", se quejó Stephen a sí mismo.

A pesar del agotamiento, tomó el control remoto para el reproductor de CD, presionó play y escuchó los compases abiertos de una canción de Pink Floyd antes de comenzar a limpiar. Mientras trabajaba, su mente recorrió la tarde en la Torre Stark, Stephen hizo una nota mental para animar a Peter más en su pasión por la ingeniería, para tratar de prestar más atención a su hijo en lugar de pasar en piloto automático.

En otras palabras, deja de ser un fracaso como padre.

Tardó más de una hora en limpiar su apartamento y, a pesar de la temprana hora en que se encontraba, estaba tumbado en el sofá, con un té de hierbas en el suelo junto a él, pensando en irse a la cama.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, rompiendo la neblina fatigada en la que se encontraba a la deriva. Sacándolo, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era May, confirmando planes para el fin de semana, preguntándole por los dos. Recogiendo su taza, tomó un sorbo, escribiendo una respuesta, agradecido más allá de las palabras una vez más por tener a May y Christine en su vida.

Eran su red de apoyo, sus pilares y, sin embargo ...

Inclinó la cabeza, escuchando a Peter, con la mirada atraída por la oscuridad de su ventana.

Stephen estaba solo. Estaba aislando, siendo un padre soltero.

Bajando su bebida, acurrucó sus piernas en el sofá, pasando el teléfono de un lado a otro entre sus manos.

_**Gracias por hoy, Peter lo disfrutó mucho. Stephen.** _

Colocando su teléfono a su lado, Stephen se hundió en los cojines detrás de él, sin esperar una respuesta, pero desesperado por hablar con otro adulto. Su teléfono zumbó y lo miró, negándose a esperar.

_**No hay problema, tu hijo es divertido. ¿lo volveremos a hacer algún otro día?** _

Al tocar su dedo índice contra la carcasa de su teléfono, Stephen pensó en una respuesta.

_**Agradezco el sentimiento, pero ambos sabemos que eres un hombre muy ocupado.** _

Stephen miró las palabras que había escrito y luego las borró. Stark parecía genuino cuando se había despedido de ambos. Si bien le había costado mucho ordenarlo, la imagen de Peter hurgando en su caja de basura con emoción lo hizo sonreír. Era lo más animado que Stephen lo había visto en mucho tiempo y no quería quitárselo.

_**Probablemente estés sentado allí pensando que esto es una tontería a pesar de que te diga lo contrario. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que me gustaría volver a verte a ti y a Peter. Si estoy leyendo esto bien, probablemente estés sentado allí pensando, ¿qué quiere Tony Stark con mi hijo? ¿No hay otros niños a los que él podría estar molestando?** _

Stephen se sintió sonreír y le devolvió el mensaje.

_**Supongo que no te llaman genio por nada.** _

_**Quiero animarlo. Muy bien, admitiré que me siento muy mal porque fuera herido en mi Expo, pero quiero animarlo.** _

_**Ya lo has animado a construir un robot. Ojalá no me asesine mientras duermo.** _

_**¿Enserio? ¡Envíame una foto!** _

Respirando, Stephen se puso de pie, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Peter, empujando silenciosamente la puerta y entrando sigilosamente. Con cuidado, cogió el ... lo que sea que fuera y lo llevó de vuelta al salón, sacándole una foto.

_**Wow, no te aburriré con todos los detalles específicos, pero es un buen comienzo.** _

_**Él no puede hacer que funcione. Supongo que no podrías decirme qué pasa.** _

_**Podría, pero luego no aprenderá, confía en mí, está en el camino correcto.** _

Stephen dejó su teléfono en la sala de estar mientras se llevaba la robótica _cosa_ de vuelta a la habitación de Peter. Se quedó mirando la puerta de su habitación durante unos minutos, antes de volverse hacia la sala de estar. Un sonido de contemplación abandonó sus labios cuando regresó a su teléfono, acomodándose en el sofá una vez más.

Stark le envió un mensaje antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué escribir.

_**Cuando tenía la edad de Peter, lo primero que construí fue un motor v8, no construí a DUM-E hasta los dieciséis años. Puede que tenga que ceder mi título de genio a tu hijo.** _

_**Informaré a los periódicos, haré millones con eso.** _

Terminando su té ahora tibio, Stephen se estiró en el sofá, abriendo Google en su teléfono.

Solo tenía que escribir el nombre de Tony antes de que su teléfono mencionara a Tony Stark, y hojeó los artículos, los informes sobre el hombre, tanto buenos como malos, los escándalos, la generosidad y los errores.

_**Entonces, ¿qué artículo estás leyendo sobre mí?** _

Stephen se rió.

_**Es arrogante asumir que estoy pensando en ti, y mucho menos en leer sobre ti en la web. Estoy leyendo sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños número veinticinco, la que llamaron la gran orgía.** _

_**Ah sí, lo recuerdo con cariño. No creas todo lo que lees.** _

_**¿Me estás diciendo que no había cinco chicas en la cama contigo a la vez?** _

_**Que total y absoluta porquería, ¿ves las mentiras que imprimen sobre mí, Doctor Strange? ¡Eran siete y lo saben!** _

La juventud de Tony Stark no pintó... la imagen más halagadora sobre el hombre. Fiestas salvajes, mala ética de trabajo, fabricación de armas. Con un pensamiento de agujas en el fondo de su mente, Stephen busco sobre _la muerte de los padres de Tony Stark_.

“Ah, ya veo. Eras joven cuando murieron y heredó una compañía multimillonaria. Tratar con el dolor y tener todo ese dinero, tiene sentido que te hayas salido un poco de los rieles”.

Los dos Stark's no encajaban en su cabeza, el joven mujeriego que tenía mala reputación, y el hombre que había venido a ver a Peter, que se había tomado el tiempo de explicar las cosas en su laboratorio hoy, que le había dado su Hijo de un trabajo para ayudarlo con su dolor.

“Tony Stark, podría valer la pena conocerte.”


	2. Chapter 2

“¡Peter, vamos! ¡Tenemos que estar listos para irnos! Te pedí hace diez minutos que te pusieras los calcetines ... ¿qué estás haciendo?” Stephen explotó, luchando contra las ganas de gritar cuando vio que Peter estaba en medio de su habitación, mirando al techo.

“No puedo encontrarlos”, murmuró Peter, cruzando los brazos.

“¡No van a estar en el techo!” Stephen se acercó a la cómoda, la abrió y agarró los calcetines que pudo encontrar. “Ahora vamos, vístete, tenemos que irnos”.

“¡No quiero ponerme esas! Quiero mis dinosaurios verdes” Peter se quitó los calcetines con los dedos de los pies.

“¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Póntelos y busca tus zapatos. ¡Ahora!” Stephen gritó, luchando contra el impulso literal de arrancarse el cabello mientras el niño de seis años soltaba un largo suspiro.

“Mamá sabría dónde están”, murmuró en voz baja.

"Bueno, ella no está aquí, yo sí, ¡así que ponte los calcetines o te iras caminando a la escuela!" Stephen se enfureció, saliendo de la habitación de Peter y entrando a la cocina. Apoyó las manos en el mostrador, tratando de calmar la rabia que burbujeaba en él.

En serio. ¿Qué tan difícil era ponerse los calcetines? Hacían esto ... todas las mañanas. ¡Era una lucha diaria! ¿Qué necesitaba hacer Stephen? ¿Escribirlo y publicarlo en el muro de Peter?

Escuchó a Peter comenzar a llorar.

Stephen no podía hacer esto. Él nunca podría tomar el lugar de la madre de Peter. Su hijo estaba atrapado con una excusa patética y arrogante para un ser humano, quien le grita a un niño que aún se encontraba de luto. Se levantó del mostrador, regresó a la habitación de Peter y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, miró hacia abajo en las palmas, el sonido de Peter sollozando llenando la habitación.

“Lamento haberte gritado, Peter.”

Hubo una pausa en el llanto, Peter arrastrándose más cerca de las rodillas de Stephen. “Lo siento, papá”.

Recogiendo a Peter, Stephen lo sentó en su regazo. "Hoy estoy gruñón, a veces parece que no me escuchas a propósito".

Peter agachó la cabeza, la culpa grabada en sus rasgos.

“¿Estabas haciendo tiempo a propósito?”

"No quiero que te enojes conmigo", sobresale el labio inferior de Peter.

“Recuerda, nosotros decimos la verdad. Si decimos la verdad la primera vez, no me enfadaré. Me enfadaré si me mientes.”

"Estaba haciendo tiempo", Peter soltó un nuevo lote de lamentos.

“¿Por qué?” Stephen frotó una mano en la espalda de Peter.

“No sé por qué”.

Templando la frustración, Stephen siguió frotando. “Sé que extrañas a mami, y lamento haberte gritado. ¿Es por eso que estás triste?” preguntó, con voz suave.

“No, extraño a mami, pero ...” Peter se calló. “No quiero ir a la escuela”.

“¿Por qué no?”

"Los chicos son malos conmigo", resopló.

“¿Quieres que hable con el profesor?”

Peter asintió, con las manos puestas en la camisa de Stephen.

Stephen luchó contra el aumento de la irritación mientras consolaba a su hijo. Iban a llegar tarde a la escuela y él iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Podía sentir otra reunión disciplinaria a la vuelta de la esquina.

***

“¿Qué pasa?” Christine se sentó frente a él en el comedor, sentada en la silla con las piernas cruzadas, con el café acunado en las manos.

“Pareces agotada,” Stephen contrarrestó, empujando su ensalada de pasta con su tenedor de plástico.

“Deja de cambiar el tema,” ella frunció el ceño, tomando un largo sorbo y exhalando pesadamente.

"Estaba pensando en lo mal padre que soy", Stephen apuñaló su tenedor en su almuerzo y empujó el plato con disgusto.

“Stephen ...”

“Sé que no debería, pero ... Dios, ¡Peter puede ser tan frustrante! Siento como si no escuchara nada de lo que digo. ¡Incluso las tareas más simples son agotadoras! ¿Sabes que le pedí que buscara sus calcetines esta mañana? ¡Diez minutos más tarde, fui a su habitación y lo encontré mirando al techo diciendo que no podía encontrarlos!”

Christine bufó en su café.

“Oh, crees que es gracioso. ¿Recuerdas cómo amaba los frijoles verdes hace unos días?”

“Sí”, sonrió ella. “Estuviste eufórico por haber encontrar un vegetal que le gusta. No dejabas de hablar de eso, era como si hubieras pensado que debías recibir una medalla o algo así.”

"Bueno, ahora los odia, son, literalmente, lo más desagradable del mundo".

Christine escupió café a eso, sin contener la risa ahora.

“Y no me hagas hablar sobre el haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Papá, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme un suéter? ¿Por qué no puedo comer más helado? ¿Puedes contarme el mismo _maldito_ cuento que has contado en los últimos cinco días?”

“Stephen, vamos, ¿qué pasa?”

"Le grité esta mañana. El niño ha perdido a su madre y yo le sigo gritando. Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi temperamento con mi hijo sin madre.” Las palabras de Stephen estaban llenas de odio hacia sí mismo.

Una mano cubrió la suya.

"Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo".

"Me siento como el peor padre".

“Eso dice mucho, Stephen. Los niños son estresantes, empujan los límites. Tú mismo dijiste hace unos meses que Peter te estaba probando. Vas a gritar, vas a cometer errores. El hecho de que te sientas culpable significa que lo estás intentando.”

Stephen volteó su mano para que pudieran unir sus dedos, apretando los delgados de Christine.

“A veces deseo, por su bien, que hubiese sido yo quien muriera en lugar de ella. Un niño necesita a su madre.”

“No digas eso,” ella le devolvió el apretón. “Dale tiempo, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Lo resolverán juntos, y me tienen a mí, a May, estamos aquí para ayudarte.”

“Gracias.”

El teléfono de Stephen vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó, sonriendo mientras leía el mensaje.

Christine bajo su vaso de plástico ya vacío, apoyando la barbilla en la mano, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. “¿Quién es ella?”

“¿Quién es quién?” murmuró él, mirándola.

“¿La chica a la que estás enviando mensajes?”

'¿Oh? No, es un nuevo amigo, ¿Tony Stark? Seguro has oído hablar de él” Stephen respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha, esperando la reacción.

“¡Oh Cállate! ¡Tu no…! Stephen ... ¿En serio? Tony Stark, como el de Stark Industries, ese Tony Stark?”

“No conozco ningún otro”. Stephen se rió de su golpe en el codo.

“Escúpelo entonces”.

“Cuando Peter llegó hace unas noches, Tony Stark vino para asegurarse de que estaba bien, le cosí el brazo y me dio su tarjeta. Le llamé para darle las gracias por asegurarse de que Peter estuviera bien y nos invitó a ver su laboratorio.”

“Te invito a ver su laboratorio.”

“Yeup”.

“Tony Stark”.

“Sí.”

“¿Y sigues hablando con él?”

“Correcto.”

Christine se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo contemplativa.

“Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?” Pregunto Stephen

“Nada, me alegra que conozcas gente, hagas amigos. Desde ... desde el accidente con Mary, te has vuelto bastante retirado.”

"Eso es porque tengo que lidiar con un niño de seis años".

“Stephen, no te estoy atacando. Sé lo difícil que ha sido, lo difícil que fue para ti convertirte en un simple cirujano _regular_. El punto del asunto es que estoy feliz de que estés hablando con gente otra vez”.

***

Los textos habían comenzado lentamente, esporádicamente debido a sus diferentes horarios, charla ociosa por cortesía que progresó en bromas y luego una intimidación francamente agresiva.

Stephen había cambiado el nombre de Tony en la aplicación de mensajes a _Idiota_ y Tony había respondido con amabilidad, cambiando el nombre de Stephen a _Imbécil_. Nunca dejó de hacer reír a Stephen cuando vía un mensaje esperándolo.

Le encantó.

Extrañaba tener un adulto con quien hablar, y mucho menos un intelectual que pudiera mantenerse al día con su propia mente. Sabía que Stark era un genio, el hombre lo había dicho suficientes veces cuando lo habían visitado, pero conversar con alguien que podía seguirlo era reconfortante. Stark le hizo preguntas sobre su educación y, tan pronto como Stephen admitió que su experiencia era neurocirugía, reveló que había estado más interesado en su investigación que en el lado operativo, Stark había sido insaciable con sus preguntas.

Escogió el cerebro de Stephen por todo lo que sabía sobre la columna vertebral, y el sistema nervioso para contribuir a su propia investigación. Esto hizo que Stephen se sintiera mareado, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta que Stark lo mencionó.

Sus pensamientos tomaron un segundo plano cuando trató de concentrarse en lo que May le estaba hablando, en lugar de concentrarse en que su teléfono vibraba en el mostrador junto a ellos.

“Te sigo diciendo que puedo ayudarte más con Peter. Sé que eres terco y quieres hacer esto solo, pero incluso los padres solteros necesitan ayuda y apoyo, Stephen. Te vas a quemar intentando trabajar y criar a Peter, se te permite una noche de descanso, puedes ser un adulto de vez en cuando.”

Stephen se tragó su vergüenza, el sabor amargo lo atormentaba.

"Le fallé a Peter y Mary durante los primeros años de su vida, May. Olvidé enviar regalos en su cumpleaños, me perdí los hitos importantes, solo lo vía para las vacaciones ocasionales y eso fue solo si no afectaba mi trabajo. Demonios, ni siquiera me importo que Mary le diera a Peter su apellido en lugar del mío. Era un ensimismado, un maldito egoísta que no tenía ningún momento del día para mi hijo. Ahora, él está atrapado conmigo. Creo que nunca podré compensarlo.”

“Destruirte a ti mismo no ayudará. Sé el mejor padre que puedes ser para él ahora, Stephen, y parte de eso significa que también debes cuidarte a ti mismo. Déjame llevarlo por una noche, lo dejaré en la mañana y seguirás en contacto. Date una noche libre para relajarte.”

“Me parece egoísta”.

"Es más egoísta estar rompiéndote y llenándote de resentido hacia Peter que tomarse unas horas para respirar. La oferta está ahí, piénsalo.”

***

Stephen fue sacado de sueño por un extraño sentimiento. Sentándose, miró a la figura sombría al lado de su cama.

“¿Peter?”

“¿Puedo dormir contigo, papi?”

“¿Qué pasa?” Stephen bostezó, frotándose los ojos.

"Malos sueños, no puedo dormir", murmuró Peter.

Retirando las sábanas, Stephen se movió, permitiendo que Peter se acurrucara en su pecho. Frotó la espalda del niño durante unos minutos, tratando de mantenerse despierto hasta que Peter volviera a dormirse. Peter siguió moviéndose, suspirando profundamente y tratando de darse vuelta.

“¿No estás cansado?”

“No papi,” Peter bostezó. “Bien, un poco, pero tengo demasiado miedo de volver a dormir”.

Stephen se movió de modo que estaba sentado contra la cabecera, tirando de Peter en su regazo y sosteniéndolo con ambos brazos.

“Nada que temer, estoy aquí”.

“¿Y si te vas?”

_Como mami._

“No voy a ninguna parte, Peter, lo prometo”. Sabía que estaba mal prometer algo que no podía controlar, pero Stephen no sabía qué más podía decir.

Permaneció despierto el resto de la noche.

***

El agotamiento era algo gracioso. Stephen comprendió por qué la privación de sueño se usaba como una forma de tortura. Había tenido un raro día libre y le había dado a Peter la opción de qué hacer. El alivio lo había inundado cuando Peter escogió el parque, pensando que podría tener tiempo para leer la novela que había querido leer el último mes.

Había leído las primeras páginas, y ese fue un gran logro, mucho mejor que la última vez que había tratado de leer.

El parque había sido estresante, Peter insistió en que Stephen lo viera hacer cada salto desde el marco de la escalada, cada intento en las barras, cada vez que se deslizaba por el tobogán. Cada vez que Stephen se frustraba, la pequeña y perturbadora voz en su cabeza le recordaba que lo hiciera mejor, que no era justo que se molestara con Peter.

Luego habían tenido una cita de juegos con uno de los amigos de Peter de la escuela, Ned. Stephen tenía las mejores intenciones, él realmente las tenía. Para Peter era importante fomentar las relaciones con sus amigos, especialmente porque había mencionado que estaba siendo acosado en la escuela.

Sin embargo, lo que Stephen no había esperado era la cantidad de ruido que podían hacer dos niños de seis años, o el desorden. Apretó los dientes e ignoró los chillidos, ayudándolos a hacer un fuerte de almohadas y apretando los puños cuando otro vaso suyo se rompió.

Necesitaba vasos de plástico.

Después de la cita de juego, había sido la cena, más discusiones sobre una dieta equilibrada y, finalmente, Peter se había ido a la cama.

Stephen miró alrededor de su apartamento, horrorizado por el escozor en sus ojos. ¿Realmente iba a llorar? ¿Sobre qué exactamente? ¿El hecho de que su hijo tuvo una gran cita con su amigo? ¿Una hermosa mañana en el parque?

Con cautela, se abrió paso por el desorden, parado sobre un bloque de lego. En un arrebato de rabia, lo envió de una patada en la sala de estar, la ira ardiendo en su estómago, las ganas de golpear su sofá, alterándolo y consumiéndolo.

Respirando hondo unas cuantas veces, se hundió en el suelo, levantó las rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas.

"No puedo hacer esto", gruñó, a pesar de saber que nadie podía oírlo.

 _Déjame llevarlo por una noche, lo dejaré en la mañana y seguirás en contacto. Date una noche libre para relajarte._ Las palabras de May lo perseguían.

¿Eso no lo convertía en un padre horrible? Peter había perdido a su madre y sentía que Stephen estaba tratando de deshacerse de él por razones egoístas.

_Nada, me alegra que conozcas gente, hagas amigos. Desde ... desde el accidente con Mary, te has vuelto bastante retirado_

Christine ahora. Sabía que era importante que cuidara de su propia salud mental, que se cuidara a sí mismo, pero la culpa lo roía y lo paralizaba.

Oyó vibrar su teléfono, y después de mirar debajo de los cojines esparcidos en el suelo, lo encontró.

**_¿Cómo has pasado tanto tiempo sin mandarme un mensaje?_ **

Tony

Stephen sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida desesperación.

**_Pensé que habíamos establecido esto, idiota. Tengo una vida, responsabilidades._ **

**_¡Oye! Yo también tengo responsabilidades. ¿Stark_ ** _**Industries** _ **_? Gran compañía internacional ... Tony Stark ... ¿CEO? ¿Necesito usar términos más sencillos para el pobre pequeño cirujano?_ **

Stephen estiró las piernas delante de él, sintiendo algo de la tensión, y la ira de antes disiparse.

**_Todo lo que haces por trabajo es sentarte en reuniones. ¿Temes ensuciarte las manos y hacer algo de trabajo? Sigue mi ejemplo, el médico que salva vidas con sus manos._ **

**_Tengo minions para hacer el trabajo por mí._ **

Él se rió de eso. Tocando su teléfono contra su muslo mientras pensaba.

**_¿Tienes una noche libre en algún momento de esta semana? ¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza? ¿O eso es demasiado bajo para ti? ¿Champagne en un barco en su lugar?_ **

La respuesta fue casi instantánea.

**_Oye, puedo rebajarme con el mejor de ellos. Pero solo cerveza premium._ **

****

***

“Hey, imbécil”. Tony se deslizó en el taburete de la barra a su lado, mirando alrededor de la barra de manera apreciable. "Wow, seré honesto, estaba esperando una barra destartalada con cáscaras de maní por todo el piso y el partido detrás de ti en una pantalla sucia, pero si esta es tu versión de rebajarse, me interesaría ver lo que es vivir para ti”.

Benatar era una joya oculta de Stephen, un lugar que había frecuentado en su día. Una barra brillante y elegante del color de la tinta, con alcobas secretas si deseas una conversación privada. Tenía una sensación misteriosa, las paredes, de un color ocre oscuro y suspendidas del techo había luces en globos, que parecían flotar místicamente sobre ellas.

"Si estás impresionado por esto, deberías venir conmigo a un bar en azotea, las vistas son asombrosas y es perfecto para una cálida noche de verano".

“Lástima que sea otoño, de lo contrario preguntaría qué seguimos haciendo aquí. Estoy gratamente sorprendido.”

"Por favor, no soy un salvaje, además, no podemos dejar que Tony Stark sea visto en un bar destartalado".

“Oye, me veo bien en cualquier parte, gracias. Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, muchas formas, me siento tan cómodo sentado aquí bebiendo un cosmopolita como tomando un café en un restaurante.”

“Supongo que pensé que disfrutarías las mejores cosas de la vida. ¿Qué vas a beber?” Stephen apuntó al sujeto detrás del hombre con un dedo levantado.

“Un escocés, Laphroaig si lo tienen.”

Stephen levantó la mano, agitando al camarero y dando la orden. Se sentaron en silencio mientras esperaban, los dos observando a los otros clientes en el bar. Cuando llegó su escocés, Tony lo levantó en un salud.

“¿Cómo está Peter? ¿Ha avanzado con su robot? Tony dejó su vaso en la barra, moviéndo hacia un lado en su taburete, de modo que su atención estaba firmemente centrada en Stephen.

"Parece que lo está haciendo bien, ha tenido problemas con algunos de los niños de la escuela", Stephen tomó un trago de su botella de cerveza y miró su reflejo en la superficie de la barra.

“¿Eso por qué? ¿Niños siendo idiotas?”

“Creo que es la edad, todos están tratando de adaptarse, haciendo grupos de amigos. Tengo suerte que Peter parece tener algunos buenos amigos, pero puede estar un poco distante. Se siente diferente de los demás, solo.”

“Ah”, Tony hizo un ruido de comprensión en la parte de atrás de esta garganta y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Debe ser difícil perder a un padre siendo un niño, quiero decir, técnicamente era un adulto y todavía no creo que haya superado a mi madre".

Stephen había recordado lo que Tony le había dicho a Peter ese día en el laboratorio, cómo construía cosas cuando estaba triste, pero no le había escatimado un momento para pensar en la pérdida personal del hombre o en cómo podría afectarle. Miró al hombre más bajo, su mirada perdida en la distancia, con aquellos enormes ojos cafés.

No podía describirlos, eran profundos, de teca fina, del color del suelo fresco, pero tenían destellos de oro vibrante, no muy diferente al whisky que estaba bebiendo.

Genial. Su primera noche fuera como un adulto y se estaba volviendo poético sobre el color de los ojos.

Joder, era realmente injusto que Tony Stark fuera tan atractivo. Stephen sintió un destello de celos, de inferioridad al lado de un hombre así.

“¿Cómo vas con todo? Quiero decir, no soy padre y no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser el perder una pareja y al mismo tiempo apoyar a tu hijo y su pena. ¿Estás hablando con alguien? Tengo el número de un destacado terapeuta si lo necesitas, totalmente confidencial, realmente sabe lo que hace.”

Stephen dudó con su respuesta, en parte porque él sabía por lo que tenía que pasar cuando le contaba a la gente acerca de cómo llegó a tener la custodia de Peter, y en parte porque a pesar de sus mensajes de texto, no consideraba que fueran amigos íntimos.

“Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado personal demasiado rápido? Realmente debería usar un filtro en mi boca, pero nunca he aprendido cómo. Podemos hablar de otras cosas. ¿Sabías que esta pronosticado llovía en los próximos días? O el trabajo, ¿cómo va el trabajo? ¿Tenías las manos en el pecho de alguien esta semana?” Tony divagó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Stephen repentinamente tuvo la sensación de que Tony se escondía detrás de una fachada, el arrogante CEO al frente. El hombre que había conocido esa noche en el hospital, el que había estado más preocupado por la seguridad de un niño y luego salvar la cara de su compañía, era el verdadero Tony.

“La madre de Peter y yo no estábamos juntos cuando ella murió. No sé si Banner te lo dijo, pero no éramos cercanos.”

“¿Qué pasó?” Tony preguntó con cautela, mirando a Stephen por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo una seña al camarero para otra ronda.

“La madre de Peter, Mary, era alguien a quien veía de vez en cuando durante un tiempo. Fue divertido, casual, no tenía ningún interés en nada serio, tratando de establecer mi carrera. Peter fue... su embarazo fue...” Stephen se calló.

“Oh ya veo.” Tony acercó la cerveza nueva a la mano de Stephen y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al barman.

“Estaba tan enojado con ella. Era un estúpido arrogante, pensé que podría estar intentando atraparme en algo serio, tratando de forzar mi mano por así decirlo.” La sensación de odio que había sentido en el pasado, combinada con la culpa de los últimos meses, se había congelado en su estómago y se sintió asqueado.

“Ahora que lo entiendo”.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, Stephen confundido por la declaración.

"¿Tienes idea de cuántos bastardos Stark hay por ahí? ¿Cuántas mujeres han afirmado haber sido embarazadas por mí, la cantidad de pruebas de paternidad que he tenido? Docenas. Y no, antes de que preguntes, no tengo un montón de minis Stark corriendo por ahí, continúa.”

“Mary no quería nada de eso, no me pidió ni un centavo. Ella dijo que iba a criar al niño por su cuenta. Al principio no tenía mucho que ver con Peter, ni siquiera estuve cuando nació. Cuando finalmente saqué mi cabeza de mi trasero el tiempo suficiente para hacer una aparición en su vida, quede flechado, pero no haría ningún sacrificio para verlo. El niño tenía suerte si me veía cuatro veces al año, olvidé su cumpleaños, me perdí sus primeros pasos”.

Peter ni siquiera se parecía a él, era el hijo de Mary hasta la médula.

"Parece que sacaste una hoja del libro de mi viejo", Tony soltó una risita ahogada.

"Cuando recibí la llamada de que ella había muerto, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo iba a afectar mi vida, mi carrera, todo lo que había construido. Me preocupé por lo que le pasó, pero me preocupé más por _mí_. Incluso consideré pedirle a May que se lo llevara.”

May. La esposa del difunto hermano de Mary, ni siquiera una relación de sangre.

Tony no dijo nada, mirando, esperando.

“Cuando fui a buscarlo, él solo estaba ... mirándome con esos enormes ojos y se veía tan perdido. Había perdido todo su mundo, y todo lo que yo, su padre, podía pensar era en lo que me iba a costar.”

Stephen podía recordarlo muy bien, con un dolor punzante en sus entrañas cuando pensó en un Peter perdido y solo, con el pulgar en la boca, agarrando a su oso mientras esperaba a un hombre que apenas sabía cuidarlo. Un hombre, que él debe haber sabido, no lo quería.

"Lo llevé a casa, me convertí en un cirujano regular y desde entonces he intentado equilibrar las dos cosas. Ahora puedes proceder a juzgar.” Stephen esperaba lo inevitable, que el hombre se fuera.

Tony no dijo nada durante un largo momento, tomando un trago de su vaso.

"Tenía un padre como tú, distante, ausente de mi vida, yo era su mayor arrepentimiento. Era un poco más joven que Peter cuando hice mi primera placa de circuito, o eso me han dicho. Mi mamá dijo que estaba desesperado por su atención, su aprobación. El primer bot que hice, DUM-E, fue otro intento desesperado por su aprobación. No funcionó.” Tony dejó su vaso. “Nada lo hizo. Diablos, el hombre me odiaba, el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando me envió a un internado.”

Stephen no sabía qué decir, era como si estuviera mirando a un Peter mayor, un hombre en el que Peter podría haberse convertido si Stephen no se hubiera presentado. Stephen sintió la necesidad de disculparse, de pedir perdón o algo así.

Fue entonces cuando Stephen se dio cuenta, la razón por la que estaba tan atraído por los ojos de Tony. No fue por lo molestamente atractivo que era el hombre, sino por las similitudes con Peter. La imagen que Stephen tenía en la cabeza de Peter allí de pie, huérfano y perdido, fue reemplazada por Tony, enormes ojos marrones nadando con lágrimas mientras esperaba a alguien, DUM-E de pie junto a él, ¡lo cual era ridículo porque ni siquiera se había construido todavía!

“Tony ... yo-”

“Ahora, aquí es donde difieren, Doc. Te importaba una mierda tu hijo. Claro, comenzaste como un imbécil y no lo merecías. Pero ahora estás aquí por él, te diste cuenta de que cometiste un error y lo corregiste, seguiste adelante. Renunciaste a algo que era importante para ti y abordaste tu comportamiento. Sé lo importante que es Peter para ti, lo vi. Mi padre no hizo ese sacrificio, siguió siendo un imbécil egoísta, hasta que murió.”

Stephen se quedó sin habla, aturdido por todo lo que Tony había dicho.

Un peso cayó sobre el hombro de Stephen, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. “Le has dado la vuelta, Stephen.”

Stephen agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían, la mano de Tony le apretaba el hombro.

“Lo siento, las cosas se pusieron un poco pesadas allí. No es frecuente que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con un adulto”. Stephen sintió la necesidad de disculparse. Así no era como empezaban las nuevas amistades.

“Estás hablando con Tony Stark, problemas paternales por motones. Honestamente, esperare a que seamos buenos amigos y empezará a cobrarme por mis sesiones.”

Stephen sonrió ante la extraña tranquilidad, la forma en que Tony pensó que le divertía.

“¿Señor Stark?”

Tony miró por encima de su hombro mientras estaba bebiendo, las cejas brillando en su cabello.

“¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?”

La mujer era hermosa, y la mirada de Stephen se centró en las uñas cuidadas que sostenían su teléfono, antes de arrastrar toda esa piel cremosa hasta donde sus labios estaban pintados en un profundo, rojo sangre, inclinándose en una sonrisa sensual.

Stephen rápidamente terminó su bebida, retrocediendo para darles espacio, alcanzando su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla.

“Ahí tienes, disfruta el resto de tu noche”, dijo Tony con un tono agradable, volviéndose hacia Stephen. “¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?”

"Creo que podrías estar ocupado por la noche", respondió Stephen, poniéndose la chaqueta antes de hacer un gesto a la mujer que todavía estaba esperando.

“¿Oh? Hey, lo siento cariño, no estoy interesado, estoy aquí con mi amigo esta noche y sería de mala educación dejarlo tirado, ¿entiendes?”

Cristo, incluso Stephen se sentiría sus rodillas temblar si Tony Stark dirigiera una sonrisa ardiente de esa manera hacia él.

" No me importa si quieres dejarlo por hoy ", ofreció Stephen mientras observaba a la mujer pasearse.

Maldita sea, ella era muy atractiva.

"Vine aquí para verte, Stephen, No voy a abandonarte para ir tras una chica".

“¿Pensé que eras todo un mujeriego?” Stephen se quitó la chaqueta, negándose a dejar que Tony viera lo que eso significaba para él.

Honestamente, ¿estaba tan privado de la atención adulta de que estaba feliz de que alguien hubiera actuado como un ser humano decente?

"Mis días de fiesta terminaron hace mucho tiempo, así que ... ya no tanto".

“Oye, vamos, desnude mi alma contigo, creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme echar un vistazo a la tuya. ¿Hay una señora Stark que los medios de comunicación desconozcan?” Stephen bromeó.

“¿Está disponible la tía de Peter? Maldita sea, ella estaba muy buena”, Tony silbó por lo bajo. "No, no tengo esposa en mente todavía, no creo que pueda pagarle a nadie lo suficiente como para aguantarme".

Susurró la última parte por lo bajo, sin pretender que Stephen la escuchara, así que respondió con amabilidad e ignoró las palabras, alejándolas para luego.

“¿Todavía? Eso suena prometedor.”

Stephen lo entendió como una broma alegre, una forma de volver a las bromas que tenían por mensajes de texto, pero Tony se calló, trazando con el dedo el borde de su vaso. Cuando abrió la boca para decirle a Tony que no necesitaba compartir, el genio habló.

"Había ... alguien que me importaba ..." Tony se detuvo, pareciendo inseguro por primera vez, ahora tamborileando con los dedos sobre la barra. "Él ... no pudimos hacerlo funcionar".

Stephen se quedó en silencio.

“¿Es eso un problema?” Tony desafió a Stephen.

"Los periódicos no estarán felices, eres gay", dijo Stephen, indiferente.

“Bi, gracias, y ya han cubierto esa historia un millón de veces”.

“¿Entonces qué pasó?” Stephen se burló, curioso por saber.

“Es la clásica historia de un libro, doc. Yo era joven, rico y con un gran sufrimiento. Gasté demasiado dinero en licor y fiestas, tratando de escapar de todo, el dolor, la responsabilidad. Entonces, lo conocí. Me enamoré, me limpié, traté de mejorar para él ... y me rompieron el corazón. Fin de la historia realmente.”

“Siento escuchar eso.”

'No tienes que, muchos más peces y todo eso”. Tony le dio una sonrisa y Stephen se sintió triste porque se estaba cerrada otra vez. “Ahora bebamos y hablemos de neurociencia, imbécil”.

***

**_Buen día, ¿tú y Peter tienen algo de tiempo libre pronto? ¿Quieres venir al laboratorio? Tengo una idea que quiero consultarle._ **

Stephen miró el mensaje y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

“¿Doctor Strange?”

La campana de la escuela sonó cuando se puso de pie, extrayendo recuerdos de su propia educación, lo tedioso de todo, su propia cuota de matones.

“Gracias por reunirse conmigo, señor Wilson”.

“No hay problema en absoluto, doctor Strange, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo está Peter?”

“Se está acomodando gracias, tiene sus altibajos, pero quería hablarle sobre los otros estudiantes. Peter me ha hecho saber que está siendo acosado y, aunque creo que debería librar sus propias batallas y no quiero saltar aquí para salvarlo, ha llegado al punto en que le afecta en casa.”

El director asintió con comprensión, los ojos oscuros se cerraron en un largo parpadeo. Sam Wilson había sido asombroso en el apoyo que le había brindado a Peter y Stephen, comprendiendo las ausencias y las tardanzas de Peter mientras se acomodaban. Había encontrado a Peter un consejero de duelo y luego se ofreció a quedarse hasta tarde, así había un adulto presente en las sesiones si Stephen estaba en el hospital.

Fue, en definitiva, increíble.

"Me he dado cuenta de que a Peter le ha costado un poco adaptarse a la vida de clase. Su maestro ha expresado su preocupación de que no parece estar jugando bien con los demás, que no saben cómo manejarlo. Ahora, esto podría ser una cuestión de madurez, él es uno de nuestros estudiantes más jóvenes en el año, podría ser el dolor de Peter y el proceso de volver a estar seguro en la vida, o podría ser el caso de otros estudiantes que lo evitan porque su madre murió.”

“¡Él no tiene algún tipo de enfermedad!” Stephen se encontró chasqueando, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Y no estoy sugiriendo que la tenga, pero estos son niños, doctor Strange, no entienden por lo que está pasando Peter y existe el temor de que lo que le sucedió pueda pasarles a ellos, así que, en su mente, Es mejor evitar a Peter por completo.”

“Los niños son crueles”.

“No intencionalmente. Tenemos una tolerancia cero con el acoso escolar aquí en la escuela. Le pediré a la maestra de Peter que supervise la clase y le pediré a Peter que informe sobre cualquier inquietud que tenga o sobre cualquier incidente de acoso escolar.”

“Gracias, eso es tranquilizador”.

“¿Cómo es Peter fuera de clases?”

"Irritante, como un niño normal de seis años", compartieron una sonrisa por eso, “Pero lo está haciendo mucho mejor. Parece más feliz, capaz de ser más egoísta en sus demandas en lugar de tener su mejor comportamiento todo el tiempo".

“¡Eso es una mejora!” Wilson sonrió.

Stephen recordó al niño tranquilo que primero vino a vivir con él, siempre comportándose, sin hablar, en caso de que Stephen se fuera como lo había hecho Mary. Le había tomado confianza y el compromiso de demostrarle a Peter que había venido para quedarse.

"Escuché que conociste a Tony Stark, era todo de lo que Peter podía hablar".

“Sí, después de la Expo le dio a Peter un recorrido por su laboratorio, hablaron un poco de ciencia. De hecho, tengo otra solicitud para ir allí más tarde.” Stephen no estaba pidiendo permiso, pero había algo en su tono, y Wilson lo captó.

"Creo que les hace bien a los niños tener modelos a seguir positivos en su vida, especialmente aquellos que fomentan su pasión. Ciertamente, no conozco a otra persona que pueda hablar con Peter sobre ingeniería y robótica.”

Stephen sintió una sensación de alivio ante sus palabras, validando que, de hecho, Peter estaba haciendo algo bien.

"Lo vigilaré y, mientras tanto, si tiene más preocupaciones, no dude en dejarme un mensaje", se puso de pie Wilson, extendiendo la mano para que Stephen la estrechara.

***

“Hola niño, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?” Tony sonrió al ver a Peter, sacudiendo su cabello y arrodillándose para que pudiera escuchar la respuesta.

“Bien, señor Stark -”

“Tony”.

“Tony, lo siento. Tuve dos leches hoy en lugar de una porque mi maestra tenía de más y luego, después del recreo, Ned y yo construimos un fuerte en el arenero y luego Flash se acercó y lo rompió. La Sra. Harris dijo que era cruel y no muy amable, pero Flash no es muy amable, pero eso tampoco es muy bueno ...

"Respira, Peter", interrumpió Stephen.

Tony escuchó todas las divagaciones, asintió sabiamente y solo atrapó la mirada de Stephen sobre la cabeza de Peter una vez y le envió una rápida sonrisa.

El multimillonario estaba en un traje hoy, la corbata se aflojó y las mangas subieron sus musculosos antebrazos hasta el codo. Echó un vistazo a la herida en el antebrazo de Tony, notando que estaba sanando muy bien y con suerte no cicatrizaría.

"Sabes lo que dicen, a las chicas les encantan las cicatrices", Tony le sonrió y le indicó a Peter que jugara con DUM-E, ya que estaba tan desesperado por hacerlo.

Casi le asustaba a Stephen que Tony supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo.

“Muestran resistencia y fuerza en una persona, eso o simple estupidez. ¿Día ocupado?” Hizo un gesto hacia el traje.

“Sí, gracias, querido, ¿el tuyo?” Tony bromeó, levantándose y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

“Usa ese tono conmigo otra vez y estás durmiendo en el sofá. Tuve una reunión con el director de Peter”.

“¿Todo bien?” Abandono toda pretensión, Tony se volvió para mirar dónde estaba Peter jugando con DUM-E.

"Un problema con el acoso escolar, lo estarán vigilando".

Los dedos de la mano de Tony se flexionaron una vez antes de frenar. "Pobre chico, los niños son unos idiotas", dijo en voz baja.

“Sí, pero él también necesita defenderse por sí mismo. No puedo pelear todas sus batallas por él.”

“Pero mírale, es hermoso, quien podría ser malo con él. Oye, Peter, ven un minuto.”

Peter obedeció trotando, y el brazo robot lo seguía.

“¿Cómo va el robot?”

"Bien, he construido un mecanismo para hacer que su brazo se mueva", dijo Peter, frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión en blanco de Stephen.

“¿Quieres ver algo genial? ¿JARVIS?”

“¿Sí, señor?”

Peter gritó, tropezando hacia Stephen que lo levantó con un brazo y lo sentó en su cadera, mirando hacia el techo.

“Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, Peter”, Tony frotó su mano sobre la espalda de Peter, verificando si Stephen estaba bien. “Este es JARVIS, él ...” Tony se tomó un momento para pensar, frotándose la palma de la mano sobre la barbilla. "Es mi IA, un cerebro robot".

“Me gustaría pensar que soy más que un ‘cerebro de robot’” comentó la voz desde el techo, con un toque de sarcasmo.

“Solo tu crearías un robot para ser sarcástico", le disparó Stephen.

“JARVIS comenzó como un sistema informático de interfaz de usuario en lenguaje natural, ¿sabes lo que es Peter?”

"Significa que puedes hablar con él y él hace lo que pides, como escribir en Google, pero habla en su lugar".

Stephen miró al niño en su cadera todavía impresionado hasta el día de hoy por como salió su hijo.

"Tengo que decirlo, señor, puedo entender por qué está tan impresionado con el joven señor Parker, parece que su inteligencia puede exceder la suya".

“Está bien, está bien, no te deshagas de tu creador todavía, cielos.”

"Cuando JARVIS se construyó por primera vez, era un programa de interfaz, y ahora, a medida que pasan los años, es la IA más sofisticada del mundo".

“¿Mejor que Alexa?” Stephen le preguntó al techo.

“¡Alexa!” Tony se burló. “¡JARVIS puede pensar por sí mismo en lugar de estar limitado por comandos de voz!”

"No lo sé, señor, su pregunta más frecuente es preguntarme por la música, que es una de las preguntas más frecuentes de Alexa".

Stephen reprimió una carcajada al ver que Tony lucia todo agitado.

"El punto es, Peter", continuó, haciendo caso omiso de Stephen ahora, haciendo reír a Peter en los brazos de Stephen, "es que JARVIS no solo es súper inteligente, también maneja la mayor parte de mi negocio y está a cargo de mi seguridad, mi bienestar. Cuando estás conmigo, no hay nada que pueda lastimarte. Ni siquiera los matones. Aquí en la torre hay un espacio seguro, donde puedes estar y hacer lo que quieras.”

"¿Y si ...?" Peter se quedó en silencio de repente, royendo la piel del costado de su pulgar. Stephen estiró la mano y la sacó de su boca, esperando lo que fuera que Peter quería decir. “¿Y si no quiero inventar todo el tiempo? ¿Todavía puedo venir aquí? ¿Puedo traer mis legos?” Peter susurró.

Stephen sintió una oleada de afecto por el niño en sus brazos, le dolía el corazón y estaba seguro de que se reflejaba en su rostro. Echó un vistazo a Tony Stark, su rostro era una imagen de espejo de la emoción dentro del pecho de Stephen.

"Por supuesto que puedes, un espacio seguro ... ¿recuerdas?"

Stephen sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, rompiendo el momento en que se encontraron.

"Lo siento", murmuró, cambiando a Peter en su brazo y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. “Es del hospital”.

Tony hizo un movimiento de espantamiento con la mano, extendiéndose hacia Peter bajo los brazos y colocándolo suavemente en el suelo. “¿Quieres ver qué más puede hacer JARVIS?”

Stephen maldijo por lo bajo mientras escuchaba el mensaje, marcando a May. Notó que Tony lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, antes de distraer a Peter de la mini crisis de Stephen.

“Hola, soy Stephen, ¿podrías cuidar a Peter por unas horas? Ha surgido una cirugía de emergencia.”

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba su respuesta, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza extendido. Hizo a un lado sus ofertas de dejar el trabajo temprano para él. A pesar de que él siempre apreciaba su ayuda, ella estaba luchando para llegar a fin de mes siendo viuda.

“¿Que pasa? Pareces estresado.” Tony estaba a su lado, agarrando su codo.

“Emergencia en el hospital, vamos Peter, tendrás que jugar con una de las recepcionistas, vámonos”.

“¡Aww!” Peter se quejó, cayendo dramáticamente al suelo y estirando sus piernas. “¡Papi no! ¡Eso es tan aburrido! ¿No puedo quedarme aquí, señor Stark?”

Aunque mantenía un control férreo sobre su temperamento, parte de su molestia sangraba en sus palabras si la ampliación de los ojos de Peter y Tony era una indicación.

" ** _No_**. Él también tiene...”

“Puedo cuidarlo por ti.” Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies.

“Espera… ¿Qué?”

“Puedes ayudarme aquí, ¿verdad, Petey?”

“¡Sí! Oh, ¡por favor! papi no quiero jugar con Emma, ¡es tan aburrida!”

“Tony, no creo que esto sea ...”

"Tu quédate por aquí, pequeño, déjame hablar con tu papá por un segundo, ¿eh?"

“Okay, señor Stark. DUM-E, ¿quieres ayudarme a quitar este panel?”

Stephen escupió algunas protestas más cuando Tony lo arrastró aún más al laboratorio.

“Mira, puedo cuidarlo por un tiempo, te vas y salvas a la gente. No es problema.”

'Tony, él es mucho trabajo y sé que tienes cosas que hacer”. Stephen quería luchar más duro, pero la idea tenía ... mérito. No, eso era ridículo, Tony Stark era el jefe de una empresa multinacional, tenía exigencias sobre su tiempo que Stephen ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender.

"Lo mejor de ser CEO de una empresa, Doc, es que soy mi propio jefe, nadie más que yo. Todo lo que iba a hacer el resto de la noche era inventar, tienes mi número y recordaré darle de comer, lo prometo.”

"Ni siquiera puedes alimentarte y cuidarte a ti mismo".

Stephen tenía los mensajes para probarlo. Cuatro fueron grandes éxitos de inventos, mensajes gimiendo sobre lo hambriento que estaba para darse cuenta de que no había comido en casi un día.

“¿Si pudiera intervenir, señor? El señor Stark me pide que le recuerde esos requisitos, y estoy preparado para detener todas las funciones de laboratorio si no tiene el sueño y las sustancias adecuadas.”

“Protocolo de enfermería”. Tony asintió sabiamente.

"Eso no es tranquilizador".

Tony se rió, “¿no confías en mí?”

El quid del asunto.

Miró por encima del hombro de Tony, a donde Peter estaba hablando con el brazo robótico, animado, feliz, seguro, antes de mirar a Tony directamente a los ojos.

“Si necesitas algo-”

“Sí, sí, te llamaré”. Tony lo espantó.

“Tony, hablo en serio”.

“Yo también, Doc, no te preocupes, lo tengo. Puedes confiar en mí.”

"Lo hago", Stephen sonrió, convirtiéndose en una mueca cuando la boca de Tony se abrió un poco en shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen se desplomó contra la pared reflectante del ascensor y el agotamiento se hundió profundamente en la médula de sus huesos. La cirugía había tomado horas, mucha concentración y atención al detalle. Mentalmente, recibió un disparo y aún tenía que llevar a Peter a casa, a la cama y alimentarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir haciendo esto? Cuidar a un niño y tratar de mantener las horas quirúrgicas estaba afectando a ambos lados ahora, su cuerpo deshilachado entre ellos. Tal vez era hora de considerar algún tipo de cuidado interno para Peter, o de reducir sus horas de trabajo, pero luego tendrían que abandonar el penthouse y vivir en otro lugar.

¿Sería mejor para Peter vivir en alguna zona rural? Aire más fresco, más espacio, ambiente más seguro. Stephen no estaba seguro sobre trasladarse, pero tal vez podría hacerlo funcionar.

Stephen amaba su apartamento, pero lo dejaría si fuera necesario, pero ese no era el problema. Aquí era donde estaba su red de apoyo, May y Christine, la escuela y el director de Peter lo apoyaban, y tanto él como Peter amaban vivir en Nueva York.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de golpe. Stephen se acomodó la camisa y se frotó la cara con la palma de la mano para que al menos pareciera presentable. No prestó atención a los ornamentos que adornaban el pasillo, los mobiliarios más lujosos que su propio apartamento.

Él apostó que el departamento de Tony era al menos cinco veces más grande que el suyo, con un ejército de robot... como sacado de los supersónicos.

La puerta se abrió para él cuando levantó la mano para tocar.

"¿Hola?"

Sin mayordomo robot entonces.

"¿Tony?"

"El señor está actualmente en su oficina, siga por el pasillo y gire a la derecha".

Todavía no acostumbrado a JARVIS, Stephen miró cautelosamente el techo, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y recorrió los pisos brillantes, sus calcetines resbalándose un poco.

Era una carnicería.

Rotuladores y papel de fieltro ensuciaron la mesa de centro en medio de tres enormes sofás, con algún incesante dibujo animado reproduciéndose en una enorme televisión de plasma. Los cojines cubrían el suelo con los restos de un fuerte dé mantas.

A pesar de la destrucción que dejó su hijo, Stephen soltó un silbido, girando en su lugar, observando todo. La decoración era de buen gusto, elegante, cercana a sus gustos personales. Una alfombra gruesa y lujosa fue lo único que rompió los brillantes pisos de madera, Stephen ignoró los caramelos que podía ver desparramados en las gruesas hebras.

"¿JARVIS?"

"¿Sí, doctor?"

"No veo a Tony".

"Mis disculpas, el señor se ha movido al comedor".

Tony tenía enormes ventanas de piso a techo como en el en su departamento. Caminando, tomó un rápido desvío para pasar los dedos por el piano en la esquina de la habitación, antes de dirigirse a la vista, contemplando Nueva York, las luces parpadeantes, los diamantes y los rubíes entre el gris asfalto.

"Deberías venir a ver mi casa en Malibu," dijo una voz baja detrás de él.

Stephen se encontró con los ojos de Tony en el reflejo del cristal. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, y podría haber sido el estado de sueño de Stephen confundido, pero sintió un momento entre ellos, casi acalorado, tenso.

Era tarde, estaba cansado, y estaba agradecido con el hombre. Nada más.

Tony estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y camiseta, con el cabello despeinado lejos de su perfecto estilo habitual, documentos en su mano. Era una vista más suave, humana y accesible de Tony Stark, uno que Stephen encontró que le gustaba bastante.

A pesar de su cercanía por mensajes de texto, era difícil vislumbrar al verdadero Tony Stark. Stephen tuvo destellos breves, la admisión de trabajar más tiempo de lo que debería, no cuidarse a sí mismo, y cuando tomaron unas copas la otra noche, aparecieron grietas en la personalidad arrogante y confiada de un hombre de negocios en la que Stephen podía mirar.

Stephen sabía lo suficiente sobre las personas para saber cuándo estaban ocultando algo, cuándo se estaban protegiendo y, a pesar de que Tony tenía el mejor convencimiento de lo contrario, se había dejado escapar muchas veces. Su padre lo había lastimado, lo había dejado sintiéndose inútil. Tenía el corazón roto, un sentimiento que Stephen no había experimentado, pero solo podía suponer que era insoportable.

Lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado de Tony Stark lo había convertido en quien era hoy, un hombre que sentía que tenía que esconderse detrás de una imagen pública, que no podía mostrar debilidad. A pesar de todo eso, él todavía había intentado salvar a Peter, había venido a verlo en el hospital, había mantenido un interés en sus vidas.

Stephen no pudo evitar sentir que era un logro importante.

No eran solo amigos casuales que se escribían mensajes de texto, eran amigos íntimos, a la par con él y Christine.

"¿Cómo estuvo la cirugía?"

"Exitoso, ella se recuperará. ¿Dónde está Peter?"

"Durmiendo, está en una de las habitaciones de invitados, vamos".

Stephen no había notado que Tony sostenía un bolígrafo, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja para hacer señas con los dedos. Condujo a Stephen por uno de los pasillos ramificados, hasta una puerta que había dejado abierta. La lámpara de la mesilla de noche aún estaba encendida, un tenue resplandor iluminaba a Peter en la cama monstruosamente grande, fría y estirada en el centro.

"JARVIS lo está vigilando, pero dejé la puerta abierta para poder escucharlo mejor, ya sabes, en caso de que necesitara algo". Otro raro momento en el que Stephen podía escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz de Tony, muy lejos de presumido multimillonario que solía ser.

No respondió verbalmente, extendiendo la mano para apretar el hombro de Tony y luego caminando de puntillas a través de la habitación para alisar el flequillo de Peter, presionando un beso en la frente.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él al salir, Stephen se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies, sujetándose del marco de la puerta al pasar. Si Tony notó algo, no lo mencionó, esperando a que regresaran a la sala de estar.

"Él congenio con mi asistente, Pepper, estaban encantados el uno por el otro. Nunca supe que Pepper tenía un instinto maternal tan fuerte, además, cuando pensé que podrías llegar tarde, la envié a comprar algunas cosas para que Peter duerma, y cosas para hacer aquí. No creerías lo que ella eligió, ¿te acuerdas de los Underoos? Los pijamas que escogió son una copia descarada.

Tony divagó tan incesantemente como lo hacía Peter.

"¿Quieres café? ¿O algo más fuerte? Ordené que trajeran hamburguesas cuando llegases a casa, así que deberían estar aquí pronto."

Casa.

Era un comentario descartable, que no significaba nada, pero Stephen sintió que su garganta se enganchaba.

No recordaba haber vuelto a casa ...para nadie. Su apartamento siempre había estado vacío, y desde que había estado cuidando a Peter, no tenía tiempo ni consideración por nada de eso.

Stephen podría haber estado demasiado emocionado debido a la falta de sueño, pero este sentimiento ... era ...

Bueno, era increíble.

"Gracias, pero probablemente debería irme. Me has hecho un gran favor y probablemente estás atrasado en tu trabajo."

"Stephen, para. Me gustó cuidarlo, y él está dormido, deja de entrar en pánico o pensar demasiado y solo come y toma diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Cristo, eres peor que yo. Siéntate. Puedes comer y luego puedes llevar a Peter a casa, o puedes quedarte en la cama junto a él, no es como si no tuviera espacio."

"Señor, la comida ha llegado".

"¡Ah ves! Incluso JARVIS piensa que deberías comer."

"Robots autoritarios y sus creadores", se quejó Stephen, pero se sentó en la mesa del comedor en el rincón más alejado de la sala de estar, tomándose un momento para contar ocho sillas y preguntándose por qué demonios Tony necesitaba tantas.

"Aquí vamos", anunció con orgullo Tony empujando una bolsa de comida para llevar hacia él y poniéndole una pajita a través de su vaso de refresco.

"No me gusta-"

"Cualquier cosa que contenga demasiada azúcar, por lo tanto, esta agua es para ti", le dijo a Stephen con un guiño, rodando la botella.

"Bien jugado." Stephen hurgó en su bolsa, desenvolvió la hamburguesa y dio un mordisco con un profundo gemido de agradecimiento. "Siempre me olvido del hambre que tengo después de una cirugía".

Tony se aclaró la garganta, pateando sus piernas sobre una de las sillas, metiendo la mano en su propia bolsa.

"Lo siento, no puedo cocinar. Mi mamá, eso sí, era una señora que podía cocinar." Tony cerró los ojos con nostalgia, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuál era tu cosa favorita que ella solía hacerte?" Preguntó Stephen, desenroscando su agua y tomando un profundo trago.

"Lasaña, mamma, ella ..." Tony de repente se cerró, sus mejillas se oscurecieron. "Digo, madre, ella hacia la mejor pasta".

"Ah, eso explica tu impresionante tez, me había preguntado sobre tu herencia, el italiano te sienta bien". Stephen se echó a reír cuando el rubor se volvió más oscuro, esquivando cuando Tony tiró papas fritas en su cabeza. "No te avergüences de cómo la llamas, después de todo, es tu madre".

Tony no dijo nada, chupó su pajita y miró al techo.

"¿Se vuelve más fácil? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Peter?" Preguntó Stephen, disminuyendo la velocidad en su masticación ahora que el agujero colosal en su estómago se había llenado un poco.

"Puedo pasar días sin pensar en ella, incluso semanas ... y luego, de vez en cuando, oleré su perfume, o me imagino que la veo por el rabillo del ojo, esos días ... son difíciles. Sé que ella me amaba, y siempre la echaré de menos." Tony revolvió la bolsa, sacó otra hamburguesa y la empujó hacia Stephen.

"La extrañaré siempre, pero he llegado a un acuerdo con eso, sabes. Quiero decir, me gustaría que ella pudiera verme ahora, verme el día de mi boda, cualquier futuro nieto que tenga, pero sé que estaría orgullosa de mí, me entendió, me amó ... me ama, eso es todo lo que necesito recordar."

No había mucho que Stephen pudiera decir y cayeron en un silencio amistoso mientras comían.

"Peter podría no entenderlo ahora, los niños son intrínsecamente egoístas, pero un día recordará estos tiempos, el dolor que sufrió, y verá que su padre estuvo allí con él a través de todo. No solo eso, sino lo que has sacrificado para criarlo."

Stephen agarró una servilleta para frotarse la grasa de los dedos, distrayéndose de la repentina quemadura en sus ojos.

"Y eso nos lleva claramente a lo que quería hablarte. ¿Has terminado? Pasemos al sofá."

Tony dejó el desorden en la mesa, sacudió algunos de los bolígrafos del sofá y recogió los cojines del suelo para que realmente pudieran sentarse en algo.

"Aquí, guardé todo esto, este es mío, Peter lo dibujó para mí, pero dijo que estos eran para papá".

"¿Los guardaste todos?" Stephen se rió entre dientes, sentándose y hojeando entre ellos.

"Bueno, ¿sí? ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con ellos? Me gusta este, es genial".

Stephen miró por encima. Hecho típico estilo de hombres de palo que Peter tenia, las cabezas eran mucho más grandes de lo que los cuerpos podían sostener, pero estaban los tres, DUM-E y otro robot.

"Oh, este es u".

"Si yo soy un robot, ¿quién es este con la flecha que dice papá sobre el?"

'No tú, U como la letra, es mi otro robot. Peter lo conoció antes." Tony dobló la imagen y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero. "Bien, ahora no voy a entrar en grandes detalles porque, francamente, Doc, pareces una mierda, pero tengo una propuesta para ti".

Stephen continuó mirando a través de los dibujos multicolores, dando un zumbido sin compromiso para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

"Estás teniendo problemas, Stephen."

Sus manos cayeron en su regazo, algunas de las imágenes cayeron al suelo. Con furia levantó su fea cabeza dentro de él, pero antes de que Stephen pudiera defenderse, Tony había puesto una mano en su rodilla.

Él no estaba teniendo problemas. Él estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Cómo se atreve Tony a asumir ...

"Escúchame, y luego, si todavía estás enojado, puedes arrancarme la cabeza y salir corriendo de aquí".

Stephen se quedó callado.

"Lo haré realmente rápido y simple porque parece que estás a punto de salir, pero recordé lo que dijiste sobre tu investigación en neurociencia, sobre cómo era algo que te apasionaba antes de que te convirtieras en papá a tiempo completo"

"¿Tu punto es?" Espetó Stephen, sintiéndose atacado. Todavía era un tema delicado, incluso después de todos estos meses, la vida que había abandonado, su pasión.

"Stark Industries ha estado buscando expandirse a las prótesis hace ya un tiempo"

"¿Quieres que ayude a salvar a los amputados que tus armas ayudaron a crear?"

Tony se congeló, sus ojos se agrandaron y su mano cayó sobre su regazo.

Mierda, sabía que estaba cansado, pero estaba siendo demasiado sensible, Tony no estaba tratando de atacarlo.

"Lo siento, eso fue jodidamente horrible de mí parte". Cuando Tony no dijo nada, Stephen sabía que iba a tener que darle más, que esto no podía dejarse de lado con una pequeña disculpa. "Tony ... Sé que no entiendes, pero la investigación fue importante para mí, sí, sé que tuve que dejarlo para cuidar de Peter, sí, sé que aferrarme a la idea de que puedo volver eso es egoísta, pero aun así ... es como una herida abierta."

"lo veo."

"No, vamos, no quise atacarte, vamos, ya sabes lo mucho que significas para mí".

"Soy solo un tipo al que le envías mensajes de texto y que cuida a tu hijo de vez en cuando, nada más que eso", suspiró Tony, sin buscar simpatía, un suspiro resignado.

"Eres un tipo al que le escribo mensajes de texto cada hora del día, de quien espero escuchar, a quien considero un gran amigo. No me dejes ... alejarte así."

Stephen sintió un temor genuino de que él había hecho un desastre, de que Tony no iba a quitarse los brotes de mal genio como lo hicieron Christine y May.

"He estado pensando en prótesis, extremidades y demás, y he estado pensando que podría haber una ruta cibernética, una interfaz que se adhiera directamente al ..."

"Sistema nervioso", Stephen se sentó, un poco más alerta. "Un miembro protésico que podría engañar a las vías neuronales para creer que era real".

"Exactamente," Tony sonrió. "Ahora, creo que puedo crear el lado robótico, pero necesito a alguien con conocimientos de neurociencia, un médico, se podría decir".

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Quiero que reduzcas tus horas en el hospital y regreses a tu investigación. Puede que no sea en el campo que querías, pero es un comienzo, ¿verdad? te haré saber que Stark Industries tiene un paquete de seguro muy bueno, el CEO es guapo y nosotros nos encargamos de quienes tienen familias."

"Tony ... ¿por qué haces esto?"

Tony se puso de pie, paseando por la alfombra por un momento antes de mirar por las enormes ventanas.

"Cuando heredé la empresa, solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que hacíamos. Era joven, disfrutaba del dinero que llegaba, de la oportunidad de inventar, no me importaba de dónde venía. Stane, el socio comercial de mi padre, hizo que la compañía funcionara por mí."

Stephen observó cómo Tony colocaba su mano sobre el cristal y cerraba los ojos. Contuvo el aliento, asustado de que, si hablaba, Tony dejaría de hablar.

"Cuando finalmente crecí y tomé el control de la compañía, noté que alguien había estado vendiendo las armas que mi compañía fabricaba para proteger a Estados Unidos debajo de la mesa a los terroristas. Después de una investigación, todas las pruebas apuntaban a Stane."

"Tony ..."

"Revisé todos los archivos antiguos de papá esa noche, los registros de la compañía, fotos de él y todavía no estoy seguro de si sabía lo que estaba haciendo Stane, lo que estaba haciendo Stark Industries. Todo lo que pude pensar es en que realmente lo que quiero dejar atrás ¿Realmente quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre?"

Stephen sintió que el peso de lo que Tony estaba diciendo se asentaba en él, la confianza que depositaba en él.

"Cerré el sector armamentista de Stark Industries, y sí, tienes razón, esto es una parte de mí que quiere ayudar a las víctimas de las armas Stark. pero, también es porque quiero ayudarte a ti y a Peter. No tienes que hacerlo, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de trabajar en tu investigación otra vez, de pasar tiempo con Peter."

Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

"Piénsalo, doc. Me ayudarás a hacer algo que quiero hacer y yo te ayudaré, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?" Tony se volvió, con las manos en las caderas y sonriendo.

"Lo pensare."

"Bueno."

***

Stephen estaba a la deriva, su mente cambiando lentamente a través de los pensamientos a medio formar. Oyó un murmullo y trató de acercarse a él.

"Ahora intenta destornillar un poco el mecanismo, ¿puedes ver que está demasiado apretado?"

Esa era la voz de Tony.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando volver al negro del sueño profundo. Tirando de la manta más cerca de su cuello, empujó su nariz en la suavidad, deseando que sus respiraciones disminuyeran. Calma. Relajarse.

"¿Así?"

Su mente se apartó del precipicio. ¿Por qué estaba despierto Peter? Oh mierda, ¿Era un día de escuela?

Stephen apartó los párpados y se estremeció un poco al sentirse como si estuviera soldado con pegamento. Realmente necesitaba una rutina de sueño decente, todavía estaba tan cansado. Levantando la cabeza hacia arriba, miró con sueño alrededor de la habitación.

¿Dónde estaba?

"¡Está funcionando, señor Stark!"

"Shhh Underoos, papá necesita dormir un poco, pero sí, bien hecho".

Todavía estaba en casa de Tony. Había una almohada debajo de su cabeza y una gruesa manta envuelta en su cuerpo. Tony estaba sentado en el suelo, Peter entre sus piernas mientras trabajaban en el robot de Peter. Stephen los miró durante un largo momento, sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción asentarse en su piel, infundiéndose profundamente en su alma.

Estirando la manta más cerca de sí mismo y tomando una profunda bocanada de la persistente esencia de Tony en la manta, Stephen cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

***

Stephen no lamentó su decisión de trabajar con Tony. El hospital acordó reducir sus horas a un horario de medio tiempo, con la garantía de que Stephen permanecería a su disposición para cualquier cirugía que requiera su experiencia. También le había prometido a Christine que podía llamarlo para pedirle consejo, o una segunda opinión si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

El recorte salarial fue ...horrible, pero su salario de Stark Industries fue más que suficiente. Podría haber dejado el hospital por completo, pero había una sensación persistente de mantener un pie en la puerta, en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran para él. Tony aceptó de todo corazón, apoyando a Stephen en sus decisiones, ofreciéndole consejos si se lo pedían, pero confiando en él para hacer malabarismos con su tiempo.

Stephen sintió ... completo otra vez. Trabajando con células neuronales, mapeando el sistema nervioso, explorando el enigma que eran los sistemas nervioso eléctrico y químico ... estaba contento. Esa felicidad afecta en otras áreas de su vida. Estaba estable alrededor de Peter, menos nervioso y estresado, capaz de disfrutar su tiempo juntos en lugar de tener un ojo en su hijo y el otro en el momento.

Peter también prosperó bajo ella. Amando su tiempo con su papá jugando con Lego, sonriendo cada vez que Stephen lo recogía de la escuela, las historias a la hora de ir a de dormid que realmente leía en vez de llegar tarde por la noche.

Tony estaba para agradecérselo todo.

Y Stephen no sabía cómo podría siquiera comenzar a agradecerle por ello.

"No seas estúpido, doc", le dijo Tony una vez cuando trató de mencionarlo. "Queremos ayudar a la gente, tu quieres ayudar a la gente, esto es beneficioso para ambos".

Stephen encontró a un amigo en Banner, que a menudo trabajaba en el laboratorio cuando Stephen estaba allí. Cuando vio las condiciones en las que Tony lo estaba haciendo trabajar, Banner jadeó dramáticamente y arrastró a Stephen unos pisos hacia su propio laboratorio, con mejores instalaciones médicas. Allí se unieron por su fascinación con las células humanas y su cariño por un cierto multimillonario que se encontraba algunos pisos por encima de ellos.

Sus momentos favoritos eran cuando Peter se unía a él. Stephen no hizo mucho trabajo, pero, de nuevo, Tony tampoco. Fue infinitamente paciente con Peter, incluso después de que el glamour inicial de su relación hubiera desaparecido. Tony había presenciado todo el poder del berrinche de un niño de seis años, había visto a Peter en su momento más insensible y poco cooperativo y todavía quería que el chico estuviera cerca.

Tony podía alentarlo con una pasión que Stephen no podía, aceptando las limitaciones del niño, tomando el destornillador de la mano cuando atrapó al niño bostezando, ignorando sus protestas. Stephen había aprendido mientras trabajaba con Tony que el hombre era prácticamente inútil en su propio autocuidado, pero Tony jamás se olvidaba de Peter.

"Los inventores no trabajan cuando estamos cansados. ¡Necesitamos estar enfocados! "Tony lo instruiría, mirando a Stephen. "Además, creo que es hora de comer, ¿verdad?"

No solo Tony se involucró en la vida de Peter. Banner fue un maestro paciente y oyente, explicando en qué estaba trabajando y ayudando a ampliar el conocimiento de Peter sobre el lado biológico de la ciencia. Pepper, la pelirroja feroz y temerosa que no permitió que Tony se saliera con la suya, una mano firme y de guía, se convirtió en otra influencia materna para Peter, leyéndole cuentos cuando tenía tiempo, haciendo rompecabezas y jugando a los Lego con él.

Happy, el guardaespaldas / chófer de Tony compartía la obsesión de Tony de mimar a Peter con hamburguesas con queso, siempre tenía la libertad de llevar a Peter al jardín de la azotea y jugar a las atrapadas, o cualquier juego loco que Peter pudiera inventar.

Luego estaba Rhodey, el mejor amigo de Tony de la escuela, otra influencia firme en la vida de Tony, y Stephen estaba empezando a entender que el hombre los necesitaba, su emoción a menudo necesitaba reinarse. Él y Stephen habían salido a tomar una cerveza varias veces, compartiendo su consternación por los hábitos de vida de Tony, su ética de trabajo, pero encontrando un alma gemela en el otro.

Esta era la vida de Stephen ahora.

Todos continuaron de esta manera durante unas semanas, hasta que finalmente, el proyecto de Tony y Stephen estaba listo.

En lo que parecía una habitación de hospital, pero más de alta tecnología que el hospital en el que trabajaba Stephen, Stephen estaba de pie junto a la mesa esterilizada, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Tony mientras revisaba el expediente médico.

"Entonces, ¿quién es nuestro desafortunado conejillo de indias?"

"Sargento James Bu-algo Barnes", leyó Tony y le entregó el archivo a Stephen.

"Él debería estar aquí cualquier-"

"Señor, ha llegado el señor Barnes", anunció Jarvis.

"-Momento".

Tony hizo rodar su silla hacia atrás, acomodando su camisa mientras estaba de pie, alisando arrugas imaginarias.

Stephen se animó cuando escuchó que la puerta del laboratorio se abría, los chasquidos de los talones de Pepper mientras ella conducía al subjeto. Ella le dirigió una breve sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza antes de salir del laboratorio.

"Asegúrate de que Peter tenga algo de fruta o lo que sea, Pepper", la llamó.

"Tratare, Stephen", la oyó reírse.

"Señor Barnes, por favor tome asiento. Soy Tony Stark y este de aquí es el doctor Stephen Strange."

"Bucky, por favor, nadie me llama señor Barnes".

Tony le ofreció la mano y Barnes la tomó con una sonrisa, tomando el asiento que se le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirar a Tony cuando se sentó de nuevo.

Stephen observó cómo el hombre sonrió, su mirada se fijó en su apariencia, la mandíbula y los brillantes ojos azules que se ensancharon cuando vio a Tony. De manera discreta, sus ojos se posaron en el brazo protésico de Barnes. Si esto funcionaba, si él y Tony tenían razón, podrían revolucionar las prótesis, podrían cambiar vidas.

Había una pequeña y minúscula parte de Stephen que estaba aterrorizado. Si esto era un éxito, ¿eso significaba que iba a regresar a ser de forma arrogante? ¿De vuelta ser el hombre que una vez fue?

Como si sintiera su angustia, Stephen sintió presión contra su pantorrilla. Tony todavía estaba discutiendo con Barnes, pero se había inclinado debajo de la mesa para apretar su pierna.

Ese hombre siempre sabía demasiado por su propio bien.

"Ahora, Bucky, estoy seguro de que sabes por qué estás aquí. Es nuestra esperanza que, con esta nueva prótesis, tendrás un mayor rango de movimiento, tu sistema nervioso debería creer que esta es su extremidad real ".

"Escuché que eras un genio", la atención de Barnes se fijó en Tony.

Agravó a Stephen.

"Tony Stark, genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo", respondió Tony después de un latido del corazón, dándole a Barnes una sonrisa perezosa.

"Playboy ¿eh?"

"Para acabar con todos los playboys", bromeó Tony.

Stephen se sintió incómodo al verlos interactuar. No podía poner su dedo en ello. Él era ... protector de Tony. Continuó robando miradas por encima del expediente médico, observando a Bucky (honestamente, qué tipo de nombre tan estúpido era ese) hablando con Tony, con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Emanaba confianza, encanto, por lo que Stephen podía entender, era un soldado y tenían que lidiar con todo tipo de personas.

Se sintió nervioso.

"¿Mi seguro lo cubrirá?" Barnes señaló con la cabeza hacia el brazo de la mesa estéril.

"Esto se hará a modo de prueba, una especie de té rascamos la espalda... bueno, nosotros te rascaremos la tuya. Tu probarás el brazo, vendrás para revisiones, análisis de datos y cubriremos el costo de cualquier gasto médico de nuestra parte. Extraoficialmente, señor Barnes ..."

"Bucky", el hombre sonrió, mojando su labio inferior.

Stephen sintió que algo se apoderaba de su estómago cuando vio que la mirada de Tony se sentía atraída por el movimiento, las pupilas se dilataban.

"Bucky entonces". Tony se apresuró a cubrir su resbalón, pero Stephen lo había atrapado.

"No habrá ningún problema con el brazo, no probaría nada en una persona si pensara que te haría daño. Nosotros, en Stark Industries ... yo valoro lo que ustedes hacen por nosotros ahí afuera, cómo nos protegen a todos por la noche. Espero...Esperamos ", Tony asintió con la cabeza a Stephen, "que esta pequeña cosa allane el camino para una oportunidad de volver a la vida que alguna vez tuviste ".

"¿Qué tipo de cosas podré hacer con eso? ¿Es una versión brillante de ésta?" Barnes levantó el inútil trozo de plástico que servía como una extremidad, moviendo sus dedos en un solo movimiento en lugar de individualmente.

"Ah Bucky, prepárate para asombrarte. ¿Podrías quitarte el brazo, por favor?"

Tony se acercó a Stephen y, bajo el pretexto de revisar la prótesis, se inclinó hacia Stephen y formuló una pregunta.

**¿Estás bien?**

Stephen asintió brevemente y volvió su atención a Barnes.

"Bien, como probablemente te explicaron, el brazo que vamos a colocar hoy es una forma de prótesis mioeléctrica, y mientras usan los músculos existentes en la extremidad restante para crear las señales eléctricas necesarias para hacer que el brazo funcione, la nuestra es un poco más sofisticada. Primero voy a conectar los sensores a tu hombro y luego ajustar el brazo. No es una solución permanente, necesitamos ver cómo funciona esto primero, y luego podemos ver soluciones a largo plazo ".

"¿Como?" Preguntó Barnes.

"Podemos insertar los sensores en tu brazo mediante cirugía, haciendo que los cambios sean permanentes", respondió Stephen por Tony.

"Está bien", Tony aplaudió y dejó a Stephen con sus archivos. "Bucky, si pudieras recostarte en la mesa por mí, trabajaré en colocarte este brazo".

"¿Quieres un anestésico o algo así?, podría ser un poco incómodo" Pregunto Stephen

"No gracias." Barnes ni siquiera lo miró, atrapado por Tony.

"Necesito llegar a tu brazo, Buckaroo".

_¿Buckaroo?_

Barnes le dio un vistazo a Tony una vez más, antes de sonreír y abrir sus piernas.

Los dedos de Stephen se apretaron en el archivo, arrugándolo.

Por favor. El hombre no podía ser serio.

Podía sentir sus ojos salirse de su cabeza, estilo de caricatura cuando Tony se acercó a Barnes, sus pechos casi tocándose. Tony tenía el mango del destornillador apretado entre sus dientes; sus cejas se fruncieron en concentración cuando conectó los sensores al conector de interfaz protésico original de Barnes en su hombro.

"Entonces, dijiste ex playboy, ¿te calmaste, cariño?"

Los dientes de Stephen se apretaron cuando escuchó el ruido coqueto, el acento de Brooklyn entrando. Tony tuvo que haber notado la forma en que Barnes lo estaba mirando, las miradas furtivas que seguía dándole al culo a Tony. Quería sacudir a Tony por ser ajeno, por el estúpido color que se extendía por sus pómulos ante los ridículos intentos de coqueteo de Barnes.

Por favor, como si Tony se sentiría halagado por algo tan descarado.

"Todavía no, pero superé el sexo sin sentido, y las fiestas".

"Eso es una verdadera vergüenza, una preciosidad como tú, solo por la noche".

"Señor Barnes, si pudiéramos detener lo inapropiado por un minuto y concentrarnos en el asunto que nos ocupa", dijo Stephen.

Tony y Barnes se rieron de él.

"Ahí, eso debería bastar, JARVIS, ¿puedes traer los escáneres de Bucky para que Stephen los pueda ver? ¿Estás listo?"

"¿Qué escaneos?" Preguntó Barnes, finalmente mirándolo.

"Necesitamos asegurarnos de que la robótica esté sincronizada con tus vías neurológicas. Estamos tratando de engañar a tu sistema nervioso para que piense que este es tu verdadero brazo y le damos impulsos que responden a la robótica en el brazo '.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Unos movimientos básicos, _señor Barnes_ ", Stephen hizo hincapié en su nombre. Stephen se mudó a una parte diferente del laboratorio, mirando los escáneres con un ceño pensativo. 'Todo esto se ve bien hasta ahora, ¿qué te parece?' Preguntó, girándose para conocer la opinión de Tony. Excepto que Tony no estaba a su lado, todavía estaba con Barnes, riéndose por algo que el soldado estaba diciendo.

"¿Enserio? Tony ven aquí. Estoy tratando de ver si esto ha funcionado."

"Lo siento, es un poco difícil concentrarse porque Tony es tan agradable a la vista. Es una distracción ", bromeó Barnes, dándole a Tony un guiño perezoso.

"No lo sabría, no estoy interesado", dijo Stephen, golpeando su carpeta en el escritorio. "¿Ahora vendrás a ver esto?"

Tony lo miró aturdido, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca floja.

"¿Tony?"

Si Stephen no lo conociera, diría que el hombre parecía casi ... herido.

"¿Eh? Oh sí, ¿qué es?" Tony se sacudió como un perro arrojando agua, de pie junto a Stephen y mirando los escáneres que JARVIS había proyectado. "Hmm, parece que uno de los sensores no está enviando la señal correcta. ¿Bucky? ¿Podrías girar tu muñeca en el sentido de las agujas del reloj?"

Barnes juró asombrado cuando su mano hizo lo que quería que hiciera.

"Ahora en sentido antihorario. Sí, ahí está, puedo arreglarlo."

Tony se acercó a Barnes de nuevo, llevándose el destornillador al hombro, con la lengua entre los labios mientras se concentraba.

"Ahí, creo que lo tenemos, ¿cómo se siente?" Dio una palmada en el otro hombro de Barnes, sacudiéndolo ligeramente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de su molestia por la forma en que Barnes estaba actuando, no pudo reprimir su propia euforia cuando Barnes flexionó su antebrazo en el codo, moviendo los dedos con sorpresa en su expresión.

"Yo ... cómo ... puedo sentir ..."

Tony se volvió hacia Stephen, la sonrisa se extendió aún más y los ojos brillaron con éxito. Stephen le devolvió la sonrisa, abrumado por la urgencia de saltar y levantar a Tony en sus brazos. Lo había logrado, ayudaba a crear algo que podría ayudar a la gente. Tony lo había ayudado a abrir nuevos caminos médicos una vez más.

"Inténtalo durante una semana o así y luego vuelve para los escaneos, y luego podemos ver cómo se hace una adición permanente", sonrió Tony.

Stephen necesitaba hacer algo con Tony para celebrar. Una bebida, cena, algo. El germen de una idea creció en su mente. Cena. Él podría preparar la cena para Tony. Él había dicho que su mamá sabía hacer una lasaña increíble y la había extrañado, y Stephen era bastante bueno para hacer lasaña.

"¿Cómo puedo ... cómo puedo agradecerte por esto?" Barnes sonó cerca de las lágrimas y Stephen se encontró reevaluando su opinión sobre el hombre.

"¿Qué hay de cenar en algún momento?" Tony preguntó.

Espera.

¿Qué?

Stephen tuvo que dar un paso físico hacia atrás, el hielo brillaba en sus venas.

"No estás obligado, por supuesto", Tony se estiró y lo golpeó con el dedo. "Todo se trata de que ayudemos a la gente, le demos a la gente una nueva vida, especialmente a los soldados que están ahí afuera manteniéndonos a todos a salvo por la noche, pero la cena, bueno, está sobre la mesa".

Se sentía sin aliento, su caja torácica se tensaba bajo presión imaginaria. Se apartó, fingiendo estar interesado en algo más en la parte posterior del laboratorio.

¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Mareado por el júbilo del éxito?

No. Stephen sabía cómo se sentía el éxito, esto era peor, esto era dolor.

"¿Stephen? ¿Estás bien?"

Se tensó por la presión en su espalda, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo espacio entre ellos.

"Estoy bien. ¿Aceptó tu oferta entonces?"

"Intercambiamos números, nada sólido todavía, pero veamos a dónde va. ¿Está bien eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Las uñas de Stephen clavadas en la palma de su mano.

"Bueno, hay una diferencia entre saber que alguien es bi y verlos en toda su gloriosa acción de coqueteo. No quería que te sintieras ignorado."

"No me importa lo que seas", Stephen se vio chasqueando.

"Jesús, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Esto debería ser motivo de celebración, lo hicimos! ¡Dimos un gran paso adelante! ¡Vamos Stephen, salgamos!"

"Nada está mal. Mira, me voy a ir."

"¡Oye! ¡Idiota! ¿Stephen?"


	4. Chapter 4

****_¿Cómo has pasado tanto tiempo_ ** ** ****_sin mandarme un mensaje? Vamos, Idiota, me estoy aburriendo de leer esto._ ** **

Otro mensaje de Tony. Stephen sostuvo su teléfono en su mano, inclinándose hacia adelante para que su frente tocara la madera fresca de la mesa del comedor. No pudo entender lo que había sucedido el otro día en el laboratorio, algo sobre Barnes lo provocó. Sabía cómo se sentía la sobreprotección, lo sentía cuando los chicos habían tratado mal a Christine.

Esto no se sentía así.

Se sentía como…

Celos.

¿Sería él de clase de amigos? Uno que no permitía que Tony tuviera otra pareja significativa en su vida porque le preocupaba que le quitara tiempo a su amistad. Eso era tóxico e injusto, Tony podía salir, podía encontrar la felicidad.

Habían pasado años desde que Stephen tenía un amigo como Tony y no había muchas personas en las que confiara a Peter, pero esto ... poniendo distancia entre ellos no era justo.

****_Lo siento, he estado ocupado en el trabajo. Admito que todo ha estado más tranquilo sin ti._ ** **

Estaba desesperado por preguntar si Tony había estado hablando con Barnes, si habían salido en una cita.

****_¿Estás libre? ¿Alguna vez has probado el shawarma? No sé qué es, pero quiero probarlo, y nadie irá conmigo._ ** **

Tony respondió en segundos.

****_Bueno, me siento honrado de que me hayas preguntado como tu último recurso._ ** **

****_Bien, podría haber exagerado acerca de que nadie irá conmigo. Déjame intentar de nuevo. Ven a comer shawarma conmigo, idiota._ ** **

Stephen se frotó los ojos con el talón de la mano. No era que no quisiera ver a Tony, pero ...

****_Estoy ocupado con Peter._ ** **

****_No, no lo estas. Me dijiste que estaría con May hoy, lo recuerdo._ ** **

Stephen se encontró sonriendo, conmovido con que Tony hubiera recordado.

****_Entonces estoy ocupado en el hospital._ ** **

****_No, hoy es tu día libre y si estuvieras en el trabajo no estarías respondiendo. Vamos, trátame._ ** **

****_Tu eres el imbécil multimillonario._ ** **

****_Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?_ ** **

****_Ven esta noche, trae para llevar._ ** **

***

"Es por eso que no tienes amigos", le dijo Tony a modo de saludo mientras hacía malabarismos con las bolsas en su mano, así como su refresco y una botella de agua para Stephen.

"Tengo un montón, muchas gracias, puedes dejar la comida y marcharte".

Tony gruñó por lo bajo, dando un codazo a Stephen en la tripa mientras pasaba.

“¿Te sientes solo sin Peter?” Tony llamó por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, dejando caer las bolsas en el mostrador.

“Es raro cuando no está aquí, pero da tiempo a mi cerebro para descansar. No me preocupo de que se esté lastimando o tener que escuchar sus incesantes preguntas.”

“¡Oye! ¡Esa es la señal del genio que es! ¡Así es como aprendemos!”

"Explica el coeficiente intelectual", gruñó Stephen, yendo a la sala de estar para sentarse frente a su sofá y esperar a Tony. Se convertiría en un extraño hábito de ellos el comer con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, probablemente de todo el tiempo que pasaron comiendo en el laboratorio mientras trabajaban. Se sentía un poco raro sin que Peter estuviera con ellos, sentado en el regazo de Stephen mientras comían.

“¿Qué estamos comiendo exactamente?” Stephen llamó, oyendo ruidos de crujidos en la cocina.

"No tengo idea", Exclamo Tony de vuelta, dejándolo en platos.

“Excelente.”

Stephen mordió su comida con temor, con un gemido de sorpresa saliendo de su boca.

"Oh, es carne de kebab, está bien", gimió Tony alegremente, sentándose a su lado.

La pregunta estaba zumbando en la mente de Stephen cuando se sentaron allí, con las rodillas tocándose, la desesperación de saber carcomiéndolo. Necesitaba pensar en una manera para que la pregunta surgiera orgánicamente en una conversación. No pensaba que a Tony le importara si lo preguntaba, pero no quería que el hombre pensara que Stephen no estaba cómodo con su orientación.

"¿Has oído hablar de Barnes, algún problema con la prótesis, el implante?"

“¿Barnes? Oh, ¿te refieres a Bucky?” Tony habló con la boca llena de comida, riéndose de la indignación de Stephen por la falta de modales.

"Sí, hemos estado enviándonos mensajes de texto, pero no ha dicho nada sobre su brazo, en cualquier caso, está increíblemente agradecido por su nueva vida". Tony detuvo su bebida y chupó el popote.

La mirada de Stephen se fijó en los labios cerrados de Tony.

“Entonces, ¿cómo va eso?”

“Mire, lo entiendo bien, sé que lo estas intentando, pero, sinceramente, Doc, esto es incómodo.”

“¿Disculpa?'”

"Me gustan los chicos, me gustan las chicas, solo trátalo así, no tienes que ser incómodo con las preguntas. No tenemos que hablar nuestras vidas amorosas”

“Espera, espera, Tony. No me importa si eres bi, gay, pansexual, no es eso”.

Oh no.

No podía ser lo que era.

“¿Entonces, que es?” Tony dejó su comida y se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose contra el sofá y prestándole toda su atención a Stephen.

Stephen trató de pensar en una forma de salvar la situación, de admitir en parte sus celos sin parecer un amigo tóxico.

"Estoy un poco ... preocupado por ti", Stephen vacilante comenzó.

“Continua.”

“Barnes ... su coqueteo fue un poco ...”

“¿Directo?”

Stephen asintió.

"Es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, lo respeto", se rió Tony, descruzando los brazos y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la rodilla.

"Supongo que no quiero que te use como una aventura de una noche o que te lastime".

“¿Y qué pasa si eso es lo que quiero?” Tony levantó una ceja, una pequeña sonrisa torciendo sus labios.

"Entonces está bien, pero cuídate, Tony".

“Playboy para acabar con todos los playboys recuerda, yo puedo manejarlo”.

"Eso ya no es lo que eres", argumentó Stephen.

"Sí, bueno", Tony se tambaleó, recogiendo su envoltura y dando otro bocado.

Un incómodo silencio sofocó cualquier intento de conversación.

“¿Stephen? Gracias. No tengo muchos amigos reales con los que pueda contar. Aparte de Pepper y Rhodey, probablemente eres todo lo que tengo. No quiero perderte tampoco", murmuró Tony.

"Genial, los dos estamos tan locos como el otro", se burló Stephen.

“Podrías habérmelo dicho.”

“¿Cómo exactamente? 'Tony, estoy inseguro sobre qué vas a dejar de ser mi amigo cuando tengas una pareja? ' "

“Oh, Dios mío, deberías escuchar sobre la cantidad de inseguridades que le he hecho a Pepper y Rhodey a lo largo de los años. Honestamente, eso estaba a la altura de lo normal, Doc. ¿No crees que me preocupa que te levantes por la mañana y me deseches? ¿Que mi cantidad de problemas no te va a alejar? ¿Que no encontrarás una nueva madre para Peter y que vivirás feliz para siempre?”

"No quiero una relación en este momento, pero entiendo tu punto. Te prometo que no me desharé de ti y prometes que no te desharás de mí. Puedes seguir construyendo robots asesinos con mi hijo, presionándome para hacer proyectos locos, y puedo seguir molestándote por tus horrendos hábitos de salud y comida libre de sanguijuelas.”

Tony levantó su refresco y lo inclinó en dirección a Stephen.

"Trato, pegado el uno al otro hasta el final de la línea, imbécil".

“Ahora y para siempre, idiota”.

Se sonrieron y Stephen sintió el peso que había estado cargando desde que apareció Barnes se disipaba.

“Podrías salir conmigo, sabes, se dé buena fuente que soy bueno en la cama y ¿quién no querría esto?” Tony estiró las manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su camiseta subiera y expusiera un estómago musculoso.

El horror lo golpeó, abriéndose camino a través de su alma con claridad.

Eso era todo.

Eso era lo que le había estado molestando.

“Oye, estaba bromeando, Dios, no parezcas tan horrorizado. Muchas personas me encuentran sexy” Tony se quejó al volver a su comida.

Mierda.

***

"Vamos, escúpelo," exigió Christine mientras se limpiaban, empujando su codo con el de ella. Frotándose la piel con el jabón un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, Stephen la arrojó al fregadero con frustración, apoyando las manos en el borde y agachando la cabeza.

“¿Stephen? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?” La mano de Christine le frotó en la parte baja de la espalda.

"Creo que me gusta, Christine", gruñó, cerrando los ojos.

“¿Quien?”

“Tony. Stark. Tony Stark.”

"Pensé que eran amigos, sin dudas hablas bastante con él ", se quejó ella, reanudando la limpieza ahora que había determinado que nada estaba mal.

“Lo somos. Pero creo que me _gusta_ , Christine.”

"Apúrate, necesitas limpiarte las uñas", su tono era aburrido cuando le pateaba el zapato.

“¿Qué parte de esto no estás entendiendo mujer?”

"Por favor, Stephen, he sabido que sientes algo por Tony por ya un tiempo", lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. “Entonces, ¿por qué demonios ahora te has dado cuenta?”

“Tal vez porque, oh no sé, nunca he estado en una relación homosexual antes” Dijo, frotándose las uñas con vigor.

“Stephen, escúchame. Tus sentimientos por él, no son diferentes de lo que sentirías por una mujer, ¿no?”

'Nunca _he tenido_ sentimientos románticos por una mujer, más allá de una noche juntos. ¿Qué pasa si estoy proyectando mis sentimientos de soledad en él? No he estado con nadie durante casi un año, ¿y si confundo nuestra amistad con algo más?”

“Tal vez.” Christine se encogió de hombros. “Por mi parte, no creo que la sexualidad este fija.”

Stephen detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando.

“La sociedad nos dice que debemos ser una cosa y una vez que hayamos decidido, es ahí donde nos quedamos. Gay, bi, heterosexuales, solo son etiquetas, nuestra necesidad de entender. Con lo que te identificas ahora sigues siendo tú, independientemente de por quién tengas sentimientos, incluso si cambias esa identidad más adelante.”

“Christine ...”

“Eso es lo que creo. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez sea una proyección.” Christine guiñó un ojo, recogiendo su toalla estéril para comenzar a secarse las manos.

***

Stephen pincho el pecho dormido de Peter para asegurarse, pasando su mano por el pelo rizado y esperando unos momentos antes de salir de la habitación de puntillas. Todas sus responsabilidades fueron cumplidas durante la noche, todas sus distracciones fueron eliminadas. Peter estaba sano y salvo en su propia cama, tuvo la noche libre con Christine prometiéndole mil veces que ella solo dejaría que el hospital lo contactara si era una emergencia absoluta, ya que todos los médicos en el hospital de repente se enfermaron al mismo tiempo.

Había apagado su teléfono, lo que le dolía físicamente, ya que sabía que Tony inevitablemente le enviaría un mensaje de texto, y luego otra vez si Stephen no respondía de la forma que Tony consideraba una manera rápida, pero tenía que hacerlo.

A pesar de que estaba solo en su apartamento, y nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Stephen todavía sentía que lo estaban observando, juzgando, que estaba haciendo algo vergonzoso. Era idiota, defendía plenamente los derechos de los homosexuales, había tratado con pacientes en el extremo receptor de los delitos de odio, sabía muy bien que todos tenían problemas y preferencias y no era por él, ni por nadie más a quien juzgar.

Pero aun así, podía sentir la humillación quemando un agujero en su estómago.

“Deja de ser estúpido, Stephen. Haz esto y luego puedes volver a tratar a Tony como si fuera normal, sin fijarte en él porque es la única persona que te da la hora.”

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, colocó su computadora portátil en el edredón grueso y la encendió, esperando que se cargara mientras contemplaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Escribir ****_porno gay_**** en el motor de búsqueda seguro lo abrumó, así que en su lugar probó las palabras clave ****_porno gay suave_****.

Observó con interés clínico durante unos minutos, observando que aparte de que uno de los actores no era mujer, realmente no era muy diferente del porno hetero. Sexo oral, masturbación, la mala actuación habitual. El sexo anal nunca le había interesado, y si realmente lo pensó, suponía que no se oponía a eso, simplemente no era algo en lo que había pensado durante sus rápidas aventuras de una noche.

Dios, era un imbécil. Se rascó la nuca, lamentando una vez más las decisiones de su vida. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan preocupado por esto, que era incapaz de tener sentimientos por alguien, por lo que no podía reconocerlos incluso si los tenía.

Discutiendo consigo mismo, sus dedos se cernían sobre el teclado, sin saber si estaba dispuesto a ir a donde su mente estaba tratando de llevarlo. Después de unas pocas palabras, y un poco de búsqueda refinada, encontró algo.

La estrella porno ... no tenía un aspecto muy diferente al de Tony, los mismos ojos suaves color marrón, la sonrisa maliciosa y el cabello grueso en el que querías enredar las manos. Presionando play, observó por unos instantes. Sabía sobre la próstata, por qué el sexo anal era placentero para los hombres, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba cómodo con alguien que estando en él ... la idea de tener intimidad con un hombre no era tan desagradable como él pensó que podía ser.

No.

No un hombre.

Tony

Su polla se endureció a medida que su mente intercambiaba fácilmente a la estrella porno con Tony y con eso, su destino estaba sellado. Golpeó la tapa de su computadora portátil, empujándola y quitándose sus pantalones. Un gemido bajo sonó en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras envolvía la mano alrededor de su polla, cerrando los ojos para pensar en Tony.

Tony debajo de él, con la boca abierta en un gemido, rogando por Stephen. Esa inteligente boca de él silenciada por la polla de Stephen, esos labios rosados se estiraron a su alrededor.

_Stephen, por favor._

"Oh, Dios, Tony", Stephen se atragantó, con el pulgar retorciéndose sobre la cabeza, un deslizamiento suave ayudado por el líquido pre-seminal.

Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda cuando Tony envolvió esas piernas tonificadas alrededor de la cintura de Stephen, chupando marcas en el cuello de Tony, lamiendo la sal en el sudor de su piel.

Su mano se movió más rápido, imaginando a Tony por encima de él, empujándolo hacia abajo, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras sujetaba las manos de Stephen por encima de su cabeza, flexionando los hombros mientras le daba un beso a Stephen, con los dientes mordiéndose el labio. Dedos fuertes envolviendo su polla, acariciando, burlándose.

_¿Vendrás para mí, Stephen?_

Le tomó unos pocos toques a Stephen venir en su mano, el nombre de Tony en sus labios, las imágenes aún chamuscadas en sus retinas. Abriendo los ojos, giró la cabeza hacia un lado sobre su almohada, imaginando a un Tony exhausto y satisfecho a su lado, esos hermosos ojos brillando de afecto, con adoración hacia él.

"Creo que te amo", susurró Stephen.

***

  
“¡Oye! ¡Necesito tu ayuda con algo!” Tony gritó tan pronto como Stephen aceptó la llamada.

“¿Qué pasa?” Stephen colocó el plato de sándwiches frente a Peter, con el corazón acelerado ante la idea de que algo estaba mal.

"¡Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, rápido!"

Colocando un plátano junto al plato, Stephen se limpió las manos en los vaqueros y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

“Tienes que estar bromeando.”

“¡Venga! ¡Esto es importante!” Tony se quejó, empujando a Stephen tratando de cerrar la puerta.

“¡Ayudarte a elegir un atuendo para tu cita de esta noche no es importante! Ya te lo dije” Stephen se echó a reír cuando Tony tropezó, con la ropa bajo el brazo.

"Stephen, sé que me veo fabuloso", Tony giró en círculo antes de inclinar sus caderas hacia un lado. “¡Pero necesito lucir increíble esta noche!” se dirigió directamente hacia el comedor. “¡Hola, niño! ¿Como estas?”

“¡Señor Stark!” Peter sonrió, bajándose de su silla para abalanzarse a Tony.

“Ooof, tranquilo chico, ve a terminar tu sándwich. Nunca me va a llamar Tony, ¿verdad?” Tony observó con cariño cómo Peter mordía su emparedado.

“Me temo que no, señor Stark.”

Tony hablo en voz baja. “Oye, ¿puedo conseguir uno de esos?” Señaló el bocadillo, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa cuando Peter ofreció el suyo.

“Siéntate, ¿quieres leche con la tuya también?”

Tony dejó su ropa sobre una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, se sentó junto a Peter y le preguntó cómo estaba su día, cómo iba la escuela. Stephen sonrió mientras los escuchaba hablar desde su lugar en la cocina.

Stephen ansiaba pequeños momentos como este, los tres.

“¿Te gusta el sándwich de papá?” Preguntó Peter, tocándolo después de que Stephen lo había puesto sobre la mesa.

'Tiene carne entre dos piezas de pan, todos los componentes que realmente necesita un sándwich”.

“Papi hace una muy buena lasaña. Ayer estaba diciendo que quiere cocinarte lasaña. Peter divagó” ajeno al calor que manchaba las mejillas de Stephen o la sonrisa maliciosa que Tony ahora tenía en él.

“Me dijiste hace un tiempo que extrañabas a tu madre. No es que esté en la misma liga, pero la lasaña es lo único en lo que soy bueno, y ...”

“¿Cuándo?” Tony había apoyado la cabeza en su mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa mientras observaba a Stephen divagar.

“No lo sé. ¿Cuándo tendremos una noche libre los dos?” Stephen lo hizo a propósito sin compromiso, no queriendo presionarlo.

“Te escribiré luego. No creas que lo olvidaré.” Tony lo señaló con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué necesita ayuda con su ropa, señor Stark?" Peter le preguntó después de que había terminado su almuerzo, hurgando las camisas.

Cuando Stephen fue a decirle que parara, Tony hizo a un lado su objeción, indicando que estaba bien.

"Tengo una cena muy importante esta noche y quiero gustarle a la persona que va conmigo", sonrió Tony, indicando a Stephen que se sentara frente a él.

“¿Por qué no les gustarías? ¡Eres el mejor!” Peter preguntó con toda la inocencia de la juventud, sosteniendo una de las camisas de Tony sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, es un poco más difícil cuando eres un adulto, me temo, tengo que tratar de encantarles con el exterior antes de que vean el desastre que es el interior. No muchas personas me quieren.” Tony le susurró a Peter, guiñando un ojo y dándole un enorme mordisco a su bocadillo antes de apartar su vaso de leche con horror.

“Mi papá lo hace”, defendió Peter.

Stephen trató de no reírse cuando Tony dio marcha atrás, tratando de pensar en una manera de explicarlo.

“Ve a jugar a tu habitación un rato, Peter. Puedes venir a jugar con Tony antes de que se vaya, lo prometo.”

Ambos se rieron ante los quejidos y el arrastre de los pies de Peter mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

“¿Por qué el estrés de esta noche?”

La primera cita con Barnes.

Stephen quería romper algo.

"Esta es mi primera cita desde ... bueno". Tony apartó su plato. “Gracias por la comida, Doc.”

"Nunca pensé que vería el día", dijo Stephen con tristeza, recogiendo el plato de Tony y todavía un vaso lleno de leche y caminando de regreso a la cocina con ellos. “Tony Stark, playboy, asustado por la idea de salir a cenar con un hombre que básicamente lo estaba follando con los ojos.”

“¡Hey!” Stephen se sobresaltó de que Tony sonara tan cerca, sin darse cuenta de que el hombre lo había seguido. "En realidad me gustaría una relación _verdadera_. Si solo quisiera que me follara, no estaría haciendo todo esto.” Tony se apoyó en el mostrador mientras Stephen limpiaba.

"Siempre supuse que serías el que está arriba".

“Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las suposiciones, Doc. Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada y todo eso.” Tony cogió una manzana y la lanzó al aire, atrapándola y mordiéndola. “Muy valiente de tu parte admitir que lo habías pensado”.

“¿Sobre qué?” Stephen no estaba prestando mucha atención, mientras guardando el pan y el jamón.

"Sobre mí en la cama", bromeó Tony, haciendo crujir la manzana.

Stephen se quedó inmóvil a medio camino de la nevera, buscando alguna manera de recuperar la dignidad.

“No te preocupe por eso, Doc. También he pensado sobre ti.” Tony se acercó a él con los ojos llenos de maldad, una sonrisa burlona iluminó su rostro. "Y, para que conste, cada vez que lo he hecho, siempre estas arriba".

"Sal de la cocina", Stephen empujó a Tony, ignorando la risa encantada, el guiño que Tony le envió por encima de su hombro mientras iba a recoger su ropa.

“¡Deberías venir al lado oscuro con nosotros, Strange! ¡No es divertido quedarse en el lado _recto_!”

Stephen se recostó contra la nevera y se golpeó la nuca.

Maldita sea, esto era difícil.

***

“¿Has pensado en citas en línea?” Banner lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

"No he pensado en salir con nadie desde que me convertí en padre a tiempo completo". Stephen dejó de lado su propia investigación, sin ganas de ver nada que tuviera que ver con Barnes, incluso si los primeros resultados eran prometedores.

“¿Quieres te?” Banner se apartó del escritorio y se giró sobre su silla antes de levantarse.

“Sí por favor.”

“¿Lo de siempre?”

“Si lo tienes, gracias.” Stephen escuchó a Banner moverse a través de varias bolsas de té y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, deslizando el pulgar sobre la pantalla para ver si alguien había llamado. Pensó que Tony podría haber enviado algún texto, e incluso hojeó sus viejos mensajes, pero no había nada.

"Está en reuniones esta mañana, probablemente no lo verás hoy", sonrió Banner mientras dejaba la taza de té.

En lugar de fingir lo contrario, Stephen tomó un sorbo de té y lo miró. “Es tan obvio, ¿eh?”

"En realidad no, solo reconozco cómo se ve el anhelo". Banner se recostó en su silla, acunando su propia taza, sonriendo suavemente.

“¿Crees que ... Tony?”

“¿Sabe que sientes algo por él? No. Incluso si lo hiciera, no creo que lo creyera. Tiene suficientes problemas como para hacer rico a un psiquiatra.”

Stephen cogió su bolígrafo y lo golpeó en el extremo de la mesa.

“No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, su relación con Peter. Sé que ha empezado a salir con Barnes ...”

“Wow, eso no fue dicho con veneno,” Banner interrumpió juguetonamente.

"Nunca he estado con un hombre antes".

La sonrisa cayó de la cara de Banner cuando se incorporó en su silla, sintiendo que Stephen estaba hablando en serio.

“¿Ese es el problema?” le pregunto gentilmente

“¿Esto es una sesión de terapia?”

“No, no soy ese tipo de doctor. Estoy tratando de ayudar a un amigo”.

Stephen dejó de tocar su pluma con eso, devolviendo la sonrisa de Banner.

“La idea de estar con un hombre es ... aterradora. ¿Qué pasa si lo beso o si intimamos y me siento rechazado? Habría destruido todo lo que tengo porque tenía qué ... ¿curiosidad?”

“Profundiza un poco más, vamos Strange, ¿qué te asusta?”

"Nunca he estado enamorado antes", dijo Stephen, sintiendo que su cuerpo se ruborizaba de vergüenza, su camisa pegada a él con sudor.

“Aquí vamos.”

"Estoy hablando de esto como si Tony y yo estuviéramos en una relación, como si estuviera interesado en mí de esa forma".

"Y pensé que Tony era el emocionalmente complicado ", acosó Banner, acercándose más a su silla. “En primer lugar, el amor es aterrador, no importa la edad o el género. También es maravilloso y vale la pena los riesgos.”

“¿Eso crees?”

"Stephen, no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero por lo que he oído de ti y de Tony sobre tu pasado ... eras un poco tonto".

"Eso es ponerlo suavemente".

“Entonces Peter entró en tu vida. Ahora, mientras no estoy sugiriendo cómo debió haber sucedido, puedo ver que ha sido una influencia positiva en tu vida. Te hizo menos egoísta, frenó tu arrogancia, canalizó esas cosas que te hicieron volver a ser una mejor persona ahora.”

Stephen se tomó un minuto para pensarlo, bajó la mirada y bebió el té.

"Y si estás preocupado por Barnes, confía en mí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte". Banner guiñó un ojo y volvió a su trabajo.

“Ban ... ¿Bruce? Gracias.”

***

Stephen sí se inscribió en un sitio web de citas, aún preocupado de que pudiera haber estado proyectando sus sentimientos de soledad en Tony.

Tony significaba demasiado para Stephen como para poner en peligro su amistad de esa manera. Quería que Tony fuera feliz, quería que encontrara una pareja.

Se había detenido en la parte de la sexualidad del cuestionario sobre sí mismo, sin saber qué poner e inseguro de lo que estaba buscando. Jugó con la idea de usar el sitio para un encuentro rápido con un hombre, para explorar su nuevo lado, pero era un cobarde.

Cuando le dijo a Tony lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre se sorprendió por unos segundos antes de darle algunos consejos de citas, ofreciéndole tomar una foto para usar en línea y luego burlarse de él durante los próximos días.

Stephen nunca había pensado demasiado en las madres solteras. En sus días de acostarse con cualquiera, se avergonzaba de admitir que si sabía que una posible pareja tenía hijos, probablemente no se hubiera molestado, evitando el drama o el enredo que suponía que vendría con salir.

Esto tenía que ser el karma.

Se _sorprendió_ de cómo algunas de las mujeres respondieron. Todavía era joven, un médico y bastante atractivo. Se mantuvo físicamente en forma, tenía intereses variados, pero tan pronto como surgió el tema de tenia un hijo, las conversaciones se calmaron.

Si encontraba a alguien con quien valía la pena hablar por medio de mensajes, asumieron que solo veía a Peter los fines de semana y cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus responsabilidades parentales eran a tiempo completo ... bueno, digamos que desaparecieron misteriosamente en el éter de la red.

Stephen estuvo cerca de renunciar a todo el esfuerzo, las citas realmente no valían la pena.

****_Si no pueden ver el buen partido que eres, entonces no valen la pena. No te estreses por eso, Doc, encontrarás a alguien._ ** **

Tony había sido alentador, lo había apoyado como un buen amigo, pero esto solo llevó a Stephen a la desesperación. Una parte de Stephen quería que Tony estuviera celoso, que diera algún tipo de indicación de que podría ver a Stephen como algo más. No tenía sentido, por supuesto, Tony no podía leer la mente, no sabía cómo se sentía Stephen, ni siquiera sabía que estaba cuestionando su sexualidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

****_Creo que esto no tiene sentido. Piénsalo, ¿te gustaría salir con alguien con niños?_ ** **

Cuando la respuesta volvió, la boca de Stephen se había secado.

****_Si es alguien como tú, en un instante._ ** **

El mensaje no decía que Tony quería salir con él, y probablemente solo estaba tranquilizando a un amigo, pero Stephen se encontraba leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez.

Entonces, Stephen encontró a alguien. Más joven que él, una maestra que entendía su posición. Era divertida en los mensajes, parecían tener mucho en común, así que Stephen la invitó a salir.

Estaban saliendo a cenar esta noche y Tony lo había estado molestando todo el día, burlándose de él ahora que el zapato estaba en el otro pie y era Stephen quien preguntaba por consejos sobre su atuendo.

Entonces, por supuesto, el destino quiso que este fuera el momento en que Peter enfermara.

Ella no lo había tomado bien. Sus mensajes sobre reprogramar quedan sin respuestas.

_¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?_

Sentado en el sofá, tenía la cabeza de Peter en su regazo, su mano en la sudorosa frente de su hijo, mientras se mantenía a sí mismo sin querer sacar al niño de su sueño. Acababa de dejar de vomitar.

¿Realmente importaba si el sentía algo por Tony? ¿Qué encontraba al hombre atractivo? Siempre había pensado que Toy era guapo, pero ahora podía admitir que se sentía _atraído_ por él. No significaba que tuviera que lanzarse a la escena de las citas, podía esperar hasta que Peter fuera mayor.

Ver a Tony enamorarse de Barnes.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa y Stephen lo acercó con mucho cuidado con el pie, estirándose para alcanzarlo, tomando un momento para controlar la respiración de Peter.

Profundamente dormido.

Se sintió sin aliento al ver de quién era el mensaje.

****_Oye, probablemente no lo verás hasta más tarde, pero espero que tu cita salga bien esta noche. ¡Déjame saber cómo va!_ ** **

Colocando a Peter con cuidado en su regazo, Stephen se recostó en el sofá y le contestó.

****_Gracias por el mensaje. Estoy en casa con Peter, está enfermo._ ** **

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

"Está bien, solo es un bicho en el estómago", dijo Stephen antes de que Tony pudiera decir una palabra.

“¿Necesitan algo? ¿Medicina? ¿Comida?” Tony se disparó rápidamente y Stephen pudo oírlo arrastrarse en el fondo, los zapatos golpeando el suelo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

"Yendo a verte", Tony habló como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

'Tony está bien, ahora está dormido. Mientras él se mantenga hidratado, estará bien en unos días. Lo acostaré en un momento.”

“Entonces… ¿ _no puedo_ ir a verte?”

Stephen lo pensó por un momento, tenía la tarde libre y sabía que a Tony no le importaría que Peter los interrumpiera.

***

Tony entro con la llave oculta de Stephen y Stephen se rió por la nariz cuando escuchó que unos zapatos golpeaban el piso del vestíbulo, corriendo por el pasillo.

“Oye, ¿está bien?” Tony se arrodilló en el suelo junto al sofá, levantó la mano para tocar la cabeza de Peter, luego lo pensó mejor y la dejó flotando junto a su cara.

“Sí, él está durmiendo”.

Stephen se había tendido en el sofá, Peter durmiendo encima de él, con un remiendo de baba formándose en su hombro.

"Puedo llevarlo", ofreció Tony, apartando suavemente a Peter del pecho de Stephen. "Vamos, chico, vamos a la cama, eh", susurró el hombre, rozando su nariz sobre la frente de Peter.

“¿Señor Stark?” Murmuró Peter, girándose para hundir su cabeza en el hombro de Tony.

“Hola coccolona, ¿cómo te sientes?” Tony susurró, moviendo al chico en sus brazos para abrazarlo más, descansando sus cabezas juntas.

El susurro en italiano de Tony dio una chispa de calidez en el pecho de Stephen, la adoración se filtraba por su cuerpo.

Dios, él quería a Tony.

“Ardiendo”, se quejó Peter, con las manos en la camisa de Tony.

“Vamos, vamos a meterte en la cama. Stephen, consigue algo de comer, pareces agotado.”

Stephen se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, gimiendo cuando su columna vertebral se resquebrajó. Se arrastró hacia la cocina, frotándose los ojos con la mano mientras encendía la máquina de café.

Los sonidos de arcadas lo hicieron salir corriendo de la cocina por el pasillo.

Tony, al menos, había llevado a Peter al baño, con una mano frotándole la espalda mientras dirigía la cabeza de Peter al inodoro, y le decía palabras suaves y reconfortantes a su hijo.

“Hey, está bien, papá está aquí”, Stephen se puso de rodillas, colocando su mano debajo de la de Tony y frotando también. Sus manos se encontraron en medio de la espalda de Peter. Ninguno se apartó, Stephen cambió la suya, por lo que se superpuso con la de Tony.

Cuando Peter se detuvo, Tony levantó a Peter del suelo y lo paso a Stephen después de que Stephen hubiera limpiado.

“Voy a buscarle un poco de agua.”

“Espera, Tony tu ropa”.

Tony miró hacia abajo, ni siquiera se estremeció ante el enfermo salpicado por su camisa. Agarrándose la parte posterior de su cuello, lo tiró hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo una bola mientras se movía.

“Estás bien, te tengo. ¿Crees que necesitas estar mas enfermo?” Stephen comprobó la temperatura de Peter.

Peter sacudió la cabeza, descansando débilmente contra su pecho.

“Vamos entonces, vamos a llevarte a la cama”.

Stephen lo llevó por el pasillo, se abrió paso junto a la puerta y colocó a Peter suavemente en su cama, antes de levantar las sábanas. Sentado en el borde de la cama, repelió el flequillo sudoroso de Peter, sintiéndose horrible y sin saber cómo ayudar. Como médico, sabía que Peter estaba bien y que la enfermedad seguiría su curso, pero como padre, no pudo evitar el pánico, y revisar la temperatura de Peter.

Un suave golpe de nudillos en el marco de la puerta hizo que girara la cabeza, y su boca se abrió un poco al ver a Tony de pie allí, sin camisa, el ámbar resplandor de la lámpara de cabecera de Peter enviando sombras sobre su cuerpo.

¿Cómo tenía Tony un cuerpo así? Sabía que el hombre era musculoso, como lo demuestran los bíceps que Stephen había visto, pero sus pectorales estaban tonificados y su estómago ... Stephen quería pasar sus uñas por ese músculo definido, para verlo temblar bajo su toque.

“¿Dónde debo poner su agua?” Tony murmuró mirando a Peter con ojos suaves.

Este no era el momento.

“Aquí, en su mesita de noche, debería estar bien” susurró Stephen, y giró bruscamente la cabeza mientras Peter tosía en sueños.

Tony silenciosamente hizo lo que le dijeron, parándose junto a Stephen por un momento, ambos mirando a Peter.

Cuando Stephen levantó la vista de nuevo, Tony se había ido. Estirándose, Stephen se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en la frente de Peter para comprobar su temperatura por última vez, antes de alejarse. Dejando la puerta de Peter entreabierta para escuchar, fue en busca de Tony.

El hombre más pequeño estaba en la cocina, preparándoles café mientras hablaba con JARVIS a través de su teléfono.

“¿No hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar?” Tony preguntó, revolviendo el café en el pensamiento.

“Me temo que no, señor. Peter necesita mantenerse hidratado y descansar lo suficiente. También le recomiendo que vigile a Doctor Strange, mi investigación sugiere que cuidar a un niño pequeño mientras está enfermo también es agotador para la figura paterna.”

"Eso no hace falta decirlo JARVIS, honestamente", Tony murmuro, buscando en los gabinetes las galletas que le gustaban.

Stephen se tomó un momento para admirar la forma en que los músculos de Tony se estiraban y flexionaban mientras movía los brazos. No había notado antes cuánto músculo compacto tenía, la fuerza en su cuerpo.

"Debo decir, señor, realmente estoy muy satisfecho con la seriedad con la que está asumiendo su papel como una figura importante en la vida de Peter".

Stephen también lo estaba.

"No empieces JARVIS, sabes que son especiales para mí".

“Solo quieres a Peter, ambos lo sabemos. ¿Te acostumbras a andar medio desnudo?” Stephen bromeó.

"Lo hago cuando un niño vomita en mi camisa Gucci", Tony lo rechazó, ni siquiera girándose mientras sacaba las galletas de donde Stephen las escondía de Peter.

“¿Qué significa coccolona?” Preguntó Stephen, gimiendo mientras picaba la palabra.

Tony se quedó quieto, girándose lentamente, y Stephen se enamoró del rubor que manchaba las mejillas de Tony, de la forma en que se rascaba la perilla.

“Eh ... ¿cómo adorable? Si, adorable, Mi mamá solía decírmelo por las mañanas, cuando me despertaba y me metía en las mantas. Lo siento, me lo recordó.”

“No lo sientas, eres increíble con él. Ve a la ducha, deja tu camisa en el baño y te pasare uno de las mías.”

“¿Tratando de desnudarme, doc?” Tony apretó la mano contra su pecho con fingida indignación.

“Me atrapaste. El rancio olor a vómito te hizo irresistible para mí.”

Stephen hizo un café para Tony mientras esperaba, bebiendo el suyo y escuchando a Peter. Tomando su teléfono de la sala de estar, lo trajo de vuelta a la cocina, revisando los mensajes y luego borrando el número de su cita de su teléfono.

"Sin perdida", murmuró.

“Tienes razón en ese, imbecil, ella se lo pierde”

Stephen escupió el café en su taza cuando se volvió hacia Tony.

Stephen siempre había encontrado sexy cuando las mujeres tomaban prestadas sus camisas cuando se quedaban esa noche, era una vista hermosa, especialmente sin ropa interior, el borde de la camisa se alzaba sobre los muslos delgados.

Esto no era diferente.

Estaba demasiado apretado en su pecho, Tony era más ancho que él, y demasiado largo en las mangas. Tony las había empujado hasta el codo, resaltando sus antebrazos, y los botones estaban deshechos en su esternón, ofreciendo atisbos de carne en tonos miel.

El hombre era jodidamente sexy.

No se había vuelto a poner los pantalones, permitiendo que el cerebro de Stephen proporcionara imágenes de como Tony se vería desnudo debajo de la camisa.

“¿Estás bien?” Tony se recostó contra el mostrador de la cocina, la camisa subía por sus muslos, soplaba sobre su café y fijaba su mirada en Stephen.

Los boxers de Tony eran negros.

Stephen tardó algunos intentos en hacer que su boca funcionara, pero las funciones del habla finalmente lo alcanzaron.

“Sí, sólo preocupado por Peter”.

“Estará bien, los niños se recuperarán de estas cosas, o eso he oído. Pero quise decir que si estas bien por lo de esta noche”

“Oh, ¿la cita?”

Stephen se había olvidado completamente de eso. Sus dedos se contrajeron con la necesidad de levantar a Tony sobre el mostrador, pasar entre sus piernas y besarlo, arrancarle la camisa del cuerpo para poder ver al hombre desnudo ante él.

“Vamos la sala de estar, puedo escuchar mejor a Peter allí”.

Bajo el pretexto de agarrar las galletas, Stephen se acercó a Tony y buscó las golosinas a su alrededor, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera sentir el calor de Tony recién salido de la ducha, el aroma de la ducha de Stephen persistente en su piel.

Tony cambió de postura, acercándose cada vez más, con el pie descalzo ahora tocando a Stephen.

Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Dejando las galletas en la mesa del comedor, Stephen sacó una silla y se sentó, deseando que su imaginación bajara. Tony solo se había duchado porque Peter había ensuciado, no se había quitado los pantalones para provocarlo, probablemente habían sido salpicados de vómito.

"Pensé que estaba bien sobre noche", comenzó Stephen, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Tony. "Pero en realidad, las citas son más difícil de lo que pensaba".

“Realmente, eres atractivo, tienes un buen trabajo. Pensé que las damas estarían peleando por una oportunidad contigo.” Tony abrió las galletas, ofreciéndole una a Stephen.

"Mencionas que tienes un hijo y todas esas cosas no importan".

_Espera un segundo._

“¿Atractivo?”

"Vamos, Doc, no te hagas el tímido ahora, sabes bien que eres muy atractivo". Tony sonrió tomando un sorbo de su café y gimiendo ruidosamente. “Dios, necesitaba eso”.

"He estado en este sitio web de citas por un tiempo, he sido sincero y honesto, no voy a ocultar que soy padre soltero. Por alguna razón, esto parece haberme puesto en la categoría de productos defectuosos. No debo ser capaz de mantener una relación o no hubiera terminado divorciado”.

“Pero no estabas ...”

"Ni siquiera me han dado la oportunidad de explicar que la madre de Peter murió", gruñó Stephen.

"Parece que has dado en un grupo malo, no todos son así".

“¿Oh no? Escribí _citas con papás solteros_ en google y lo investigué”.

"Stephen ..." Tony se rió entre dientes y apoyó la barbilla en su mano, escuchando.

“¿Sabes la cosa más grande que seguía apareciendo? La idea de que no debes salir con una persona con hijos porque no serías la prioridad.”

'Tu hijo debe ser la prioridad. ¿Por qué querrías salir con alguien que no ponga primero a su propio hijo?” Tony frunció el ceño, desconcertado, metiéndose otra galleta en la boca.

“Porque entonces no estás poniendo primero la relación amorosa”. Stephen fingió burlarse de lo tonto que sonaba Tony.

"Ah, mi error", se rió Tony.

"Y, por supuesto, estaré agotado y demasiado abrumado para poner el esfuerzo en una cita real debido a las demandas que mi hijo parasítico me impone".

“Te gusta sentarte frente a la televisión, Stephen.”

"Dice el hombre que se fatiga y luego duerme durante tres días seguidos".

“Al menos no tengo un niño parásito”.

Stephen sostuvo su taza ante eso, sonriendo mientras Tony levantaba la suya y la tintó en saludo. Ambos escucharon por un momento mientras Peter tosía en su sueño.

“Sólo voy a ...”

“Stephen”, Tony lo miró con una mirada fulminante. “No necesitas explicar.” Hizo un movimiento de espanto con la mano.

Peter estaba bien, perdido en el sueño, sin reaccionar a Stephen besándole la cabeza o metiendo las mantas más cerca.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a Tony, vagó por la puerta del pasillo, espiando a Tony. Una de sus mangas había escapado y estaba rodando, y Tony lo estaba examinando, agitándolo de un lado a otro mientras se arrastraba desde el borde de su mano.

Stephen quemó la imagen en su mente, contento de su memoria fotográfica.

Tony se sentó a su mesa, con el café en una mano, agitando la manga del suéter en la otra y lo supo con claridad cegadora.

Esto fue mucho más que simple gustar, o el comienzo de sentimientos.

Amor.

Eso era lo que sentía.

Bruce tenía razón. Fue aterrador, maravilloso y quizás ...

Sintió que le daban un puñetazo al ver a Tony bajar el café y estirarse para agarrar el cuello de la camisa prestada, llevárselo a la nariz e inhalar, cerrando los ojos mientras observaba el aroma de Stephen. Stephen podía ver sus mejillas moverse hacia arriba.

Tony estaba sonriendo.

Hubo un endurecimiento en sus entrañas, un estallido de deseo, de deseo carnal al ver eso.

Quizás valga la pena arriesgarse.

Dio unos pasos silenciosos hacia atrás, antes de acercarse de nuevo con unos pasos ruidosos y un claro de su garganta.

Tony estaba impecable, esperándolo con una mirada por encima del hombro, sin ninguna indicación de hacer nada, sino simplemente esperar.

“¿Cómo está?”

“Profundamente dormido.”

"Gracias por el café, debería irme, podrías tener una noche difícil por delante y necesitas dormir". Tony estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Stephen entró en pánico, no quería que Tony se fuera y no sabía cómo podría mantenerlo aquí y hacer que se viera natural.

“Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿estas preocupado por él? Siéntate, ven, siéntate.” Tony se levantó de la silla y trajo a Stephen para que se sentara. “Escucha, sé que las cosas se ven difíciles, que hay algunas chicas locas por ahí, pero encontrarás a alguien, ¿de acuerdo?”

Sintió la necesidad de sofocar un sollozo, repentinamente sintiéndose dolorosamente tierno por Tony. Stephen podría estar leyendo completamente mal, pero tenía el indicio de que Tony sentía más por él que solo amigos y todavía lo alentaba a ser feliz.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo estar con alguien, Tony. Sólo he tenido relaciones de una noche, el ocasional amigo con beneficios. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer que funcione si amo a alguien?”

Tony se quedó en silencio.

"Me pregunté lo mismo", comenzó lentamente. "Mi ex ... cuando conocí a Steve, fue como si alguien sostuviera una enorme puta lupa hasta todos los errores en mi vida. Quería ser mejor para él, valer su cariño. Sabía que estaba jodido, que había cometido grandes errores, pero nada de eso importaba cuando estaba con él. Era ... demasiado bueno para mí.”

Aclarando su garganta, Tony cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

“¿Qué pasó, Tony?”

"No era suficiente para él".

Se dijo simplemente, pero Stephen podía escuchar la angustia persistente en ellos.

“Fue duro para él, mi imagen, las expectativas que la gente tiene de mí. Podría ir a un evento de caridad, pasar toda la noche en la esquina con mi teléfono y aún habría una docena de historias al día siguiente sobre las mujeres que había llevado a casa”.

Stephen cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, esperando que Tony continuara.

"Durante toda mi vida no fui lo suficientemente bueno para mi padre y luego, cuando murió, me aseguré de que nadie pudiera volver a lastimarme”

Stephen podía imaginarlo fácilmente, Tony rodeándose a sí mismo con una armadura impenetrable, no permitiendo que nadie se acerque, perfeccionando su sonrisa mediática, llena de carisma, pero manteniendo a todos a distancia.

"Nunca vi a nadie como mi igual, era más fácil verlos como debajo de mí, escalando hacia donde quería estar".

"Entonces no pudieron hacerte daño", susurró Stephen.

“Steve vio todo eso, se paró a mi lado, no se sintió intimidado por mí, no estaba dispuesto a soportar ninguna de mis tonterías. Era como Pepper o Rhodey, rápido para decirme cuando estaba siendo un imbécil.” Tony sonrió a Stephen al decir eso, y Stephen se quedó sin mencionar.

_Como tú lo haces._

“Nuestra relación me ayudó a convertirme en la persona que soy hoy, un hombre que no está a la sombra de su padre, un hombre que quiere ayudar a la gente. Sin embargo, nuestra relación no fue fácil, discutimos ... Dios, no puedo recordar un momento en el que no discutimos. Los dos teníamos una manera de cortar el otro en pedazos, ir directamente a las partes vulnerables, matando inseguridades.”

"Eso ... no suena saludable", agregó Stephen tentativamente.

Él y Tony se burlaron y ambos se habían confiado en el otro. Sin embargo, hubo una tregua tácita de que nunca atacaron las partes vulnerables del otro, incluso en broma. Tony nunca mencionó los fallos pasados de Stephen como padre, y Stephen nunca se acercó a los problemas paternos de Tony.

La ira tenía una forma de torcer las intenciones, destruyendo amistades y relaciones por igual con palabras crueles y si una pareja discutía constantemente, incluso el amor podría volverse tóxico.

"Era más fácil estar con ... bueno, alguien que no era yo", suspiró Tony. “El rompió y se acostó con un viejo amor. Hubiera sido bueno si no hubiera sido la persona de la que ya sentía celos”, murmuró el hombre, acercando más la camisa de Stephen.

A Stephen le pareció atractivo, la idea de que Tony se estaba reconfortando con su ropa.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

"Estaba paranoico de que Steve algún día volviera con Peggy, su antigua novia. Ella terminó con él e incluso cuando él estaba conmigo, siempre me preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de volver, ¿Él lo haría? Es más fácil no admitir que te gustan los chicos también, mantener esa parte de ti mismo oculta. No valía la pena arriesgarme.

“¿Me estás diciendo que cuando ustedes rompieron, ellos volvieron a estar juntos?”

Tony no dijo nada.

“Está bien, restiro tu titulo como idiota, eso ahora le pertenece a ese cretino.” Stephen retumbó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciéndole el ceño.

'Tony ... no estaba en tu relación, y no te conocía entonces, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a estar contigo, entonces es un cobarde. También es un idiota. Sé quién eres, Tony Stark, una mierda y todo, y te puedo decir con seguridad que serás un compañero increíble, ya sea para un hombre o para una mujer.”

“Todos podemos perseguir la felicidad equivocada a veces. Hay alguien para ti, Stephen, alguien que ame el hecho de que pongas a Peter primero, que ame el paquete que ofreces. Este no es el universo que te castiga por tus errores.”

Esa era parte de la razón por la que a Stephen le gustaba Tony, él era genuino en sus cumplidos. Si te valoraba, se aseguraba de que lo supieras.

"Será mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde".

“¿No quieres unos pantalones primero?”

“No, haré que Happy me traiga algo en el auto. Confía en mí, este no es el peor paseo de la vergüenza que he hecho”, Tony señaló hacia la camisa de Stephen.

"Quédate la camisa", se encontró a sí mismo diciendo Stephen.

Compartieron una larga mirada sobre la mesa.

"Llámame si necesitas algo, no importa a qué hora". Tony se apartó de la mesa y cogió su teléfono y las galletas de la mesa. “Ya me voy, duerme bien, imbécil”.

“¿Tony?”

Tony se detuvo, girándose para mirar, enarcando las cejas.

“¿Hmm?”

"Te ves jodidamente sexy en mi camisa".

Stephen sonrió ante la incredulidad que revoloteaba en su rostro, desvaneciéndose tan pronto como la sonrisa arrogante fue devuelta.

“Te ves jodidamente sexy todo el tiempo, Doctor Strange”. 


	5. Chapter 5

“¡Hola, tía May!” Peter se lanzó hacia delante para un abrazo, arrojando su mochila al suelo.

"Peter", Stephen reprendió, señalando el artículo.

"Lo siento, papá", respondió, sin hacer ningún movimiento para recogerlo.

"Lo tengo", se rió May. “Ve a dejarlo en tu habitación Peter, ¿Okay?”

Ambos vieron a Peter alejarse, cantando una canción que había aprendido en la escuela.

“Te ves bien, Stephen, ¿café?” May ofreció, extendiendo su mano por su chaqueta.

“Por favor, tú también te ves bien. ¿El trabajo va bien?”

"Es ... bueno, es trabajo, paga las facturas", se rió May mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y encendía el interruptor de la máquina de café. “¿Cómo va el trabajo en Stark Industries? Lo juro, es de lo único que habla Peter. El Señor Stark esto, el señor Stark aquello.”

Stephen se sentó en el sofá, mirando alrededor del apartamento. Estaba limpio y ordenado como siempre, y él podía sentirse relajado mientras estaba sentado allí. Era pequeño, como más muebles que lo estrictamente necesario, pero el apartamento de May se sentía familiar, cálido.

Realmente necesitaba ordenar su penthouse. No era de extrañar que a Peter le gustara tanto venir aquí. Este era la clase de lugar donde un niño debería crecer, en un lugar al que pudieran llamar suyo, en lugar de sentirse como un huésped en una habitación de hotel.

"Va bien, he estado pensando en abandonar la cirugía por completo, ellos me pagan lo suficiente y estoy mucho más feliz allí". Además, tiene la bonificación que a Peter se le permite estar en el departamento de investigación todo lo que quiera, y tiene a Bruce y Pepper para entretenerlo.

May entró en la sala con dos tazas en la mano, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

“Sabes, creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo feliz, verdaderamente feliz desde que perdimos a Mary”. Ella se sentó a su lado, entregándole su café.

"Siento que finalmente tengo el control sobre las cosas, que puedo ser un padre decente para Peter y aún mantener algunas de las cosas que eran importantes para mí". Miró hacia la estantería donde sabía que había una foto de Mary y Peter, la misma que Peter tenía en su habitación.

"Desearía haber sido así cuando ella seguía con vida", Stephen sopló el vapor de su café.

"Sí, yo también", agregó May.

"Había algo de lo que quería hablarte". Stephen vaciló. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero era difícil encontrar las palabras, ya que no quería que ella juzgara, enfrentarse al rechazo de una persona tan importante tanto en su vida como en la de Peter.

“¿Has conocido a alguien?” May respondió por él.

“No exactamente. Me gusta ... no, creo que me he enamorado de alguien.”

Las cosas habían cambiado con Tony desde aquella noche.

Unos días después de que Peter se hubiera enfermado, Stephen había estado enfermo, inevitablemente, pero había luchado para ir a Stark Industries.

Bruce le había echado un vistazo y había señalado la puerta.

“No, vete a casa y descansa, Stephen”.

Stephen no podía hacer eso, su ética de trabajo no lo permitiría, y no había olvidado cuánto le debía a Tony por este trabajo en primer lugar.

“Stephen, en serio, ve a casa, puedes tomarte un dia por estar enfermo. ¿Necesitas que te eche a Tony encima?” Bruce había amenazado.

“No es necesario, JARVIS ya lo delató. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota? No le estás haciendo ningún favor a nadie.” Tony había puesto su mano en la frente de Stephen, silbando a la temperatura allí.

"Vamos, ve a casa y duerme, lo digo como tu jefe, Stephen".

Stephen sabía que Tony había estado hablando con sensatez, pero recordó la sensación de estar atrapado, la sensación de que no era deseado.

"Cuidado, estás haciendo que parezca que no me quieres aquí", había murmurado Stephen como un niño petulante, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

"Claro que te quiero aquí", Tony había caminado con él presionando el botón. "No importa lo horrible que sean mis reuniones, o lo aburrido que es mi día, el saber que estás abajo, que puedo verte por unos minutos siempre hace que todo esté bien".

Recordarlo ahora hizo que algo bajo en el estómago de Stephen se apretara.

Entonces, había probado las aguas, sin saber cómo avanzar en este nuevo territorio con Tony.

"Tienes suerte de ser lindo, de lo contrario no te dejaría mandonearme así".

“¿Pensé que era jodidamente sexy?” Tony guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, lo suficiente como para mantenerme despierto por la noche", Stephen le devolvió el guiño cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Eso había sido hace más de una semana.

"Oye, relájate", May se acercó y apretó su rodilla, llevándolo de vuelta al presente con ella. “No voy a reprocharte por tener sentimientos por alguien”.

“May. No es una mujer. Es Tony.”

May escupió su café de nuevo en su taza, tosiendo y enrojeciendo.

“¿El Señor Stark? ¡Mierda!”

Él esperó a que ella dejara de farfullar.

“Pero… ¿qué? ¿Eres gay?”

"No lo creo, probablemente bisexual, pero sea lo que sea, sé que siento algo por Tony". Stephen continuó tomando su café, negándose a mirar a May.

“Mierda, hablas en serio sobre esto.”

“Sí. ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre estar feliz por mí?”

“¿Qué? ¡No, Stephen!” Ella dejó su café y agarró su mano entre las suyas. "No puedo decir que no estoy sorprendida, eras un mujeriego, o eso dijo Mary".

Stephen no dijo nada, todavía sin mirarla.

“¿Qué pasa?” Su tono se suavizó, un pulgar frotando la parte superior de su mano.

May no era alguien en quien normalmente confiaba, ese honor era para Christine, o incluso para Tony, ahora que lo pensaba. Pero él y May compartieron un vínculo a través de Mary y a través de su casi compartida paternidad con Peter.

“Estoy aterrorizado. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si le gusto, y no quiero poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Él es importante para mí, para Peter.”

Había otra cosa que lo detenía.

“No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. ¿Y si Mary desaprueba mis elecciones? ¿El traer a Tony a la vida de Peter?”

“Stephen, puedo ver lo feliz que es Peter, lo contentos están los dos, si Tony Stark es la razón de eso entonces no puedo ver a Mary siendo otra cosa más que feliz por ti. Creo que estaría devastada si te sintieras culpable por ella.”

May se quedó en silencio por un rato, ambos inclinando sus cabezas para escuchar como Peter arrastraba los pies por su habitación, jugando con Legos si Stephen tenía que adivinar.

“María se preocupó por ti Stephen, tú eres el padre de su hijo. A pesar de cómo solías ser, creo que ahora estaría orgullosa de ti.”

"No sé si quiero algo sobre eso", admitió Stephen, sus sentimientos aún lo asustaban hasta la muerte.

“Y no tienes que hacerlo. Pero no dejes que la culpa te detenga, Stephen. Tú también mereces ser feliz.”

***

“¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar?” Preguntó Tony, de pie junto a la encimera de la cocina de Stephen, sorbiendo perezosamente su vino y sin dar ninguna indicación de que tuviera alguna intención de ayudar.

“En realidad…”

Stephen ocultó su sonrisa mientras Tony se ponía tenso, tratando de parecer calmado, pero fallando.

“¿Qué tan bueno eres en cortar cosas?”

"Probablemente no sea tan bueno como usted, señor neurocirujano, pero si no tienen que ser del mismo tamaño o grosor, entonces yo soy tu hombre".

“Venga a cortar estos vegetales para la ensalada, mientras me pongo a trabajar en la salsa”.

"Todavía no sé por qué no podíamos salir a comer, ¿No se supone que los padres solteros aprovechen al máximo tener una niñera por la noche?” Tony gruñó, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Stephen lo observó mientras comenzaba a cortar, frotándose la lengua sobre su labio inferior en concentración.

Stephen se echó a reír mientras lo observaba, preguntándose una vez más cómo esto se había convertido en su nueva normalidad. Era acogedor, intimo, con suave música sonando en él fondo, y un viento violento que traía el golpeteo de la lluvia de invierno a las ventanas.

Ansiaba estos momentos solo los dos. Le encantaba cuando Peter estaba con ellos, pero estos momentos eran preciosos ahora que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos. Los atesoro celosamente cerca de su pecho, deseando más y más bajo el disfraz de la amistad.

Sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo, sintió una sensación de alivio cuando leyó el mensaje de May diciéndole que Peter estaba durmiendo profundamente.

“¿Todo bien?”

“Sí, May me está diciendo que Peter se ha ido a dormir”. Stephen calentó la salsa de tomate en la estufa y se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro.

“Deja de mirarme, querías que te ayudara, estoy ayudando. No están mutilados ni nada por el estilo” gritó Tony, levantando los hombros con tensión.

“No, pero déjame mostrarte cómo hacerlo mejor”.

Tony se apartó del camino, pero Stephen estaba detrás de él, colocando los brazos sobre la cintura de Tony y apoyando las manos sobre la de Tony.

"Para alguien con habilidades motoras finas y un manejo complejo de cables delicados, seguro que eres un experto en el tema del corte, mira ... así".

"Probablemente porque no tengo mucha paciencia con la comida, Doc", se rió Tony, lo que le permitió a Stephen manipular sus manos. Las manos de Tony eran cálidas debajo de las suyas, podía sentir los huesos debajo de la piel, las zonas ásperas donde Tony se había quemado o arañado mientras trabajaba.

Su espalda estaba presionada contra el pecho de Stephen y podía oler el sabor picante de la colonia de Tony, mezclado con el almizcle natural del hombre. Sabía que Tony era más pequeño que él, pero así de cerca vio que era por unos pocos centímetros, si Tony se volvía, podría meter la cabeza bajo el cuello de Stephen.

Necesitaba detenerse, las ganas de girar a Tony en sus brazos y abrazarlo amenazando con dominarlo.

“¿Ves cómo es mucho mejor?”

"Estoy seguro de que estos tomates finamente rebanados van a sabor exquisito al lado de mis torpes trozos", dijo Tony, dándole un codazo a Stephen en las costillas.

Tony miró por encima del hombro a Stephen, mirando hacia arriba.

Como había pensado a menudo, era injusto que Tony fuera tan atractivo. Esos insinuantes ojos de cordero, su labio inferior regordete, incluso su traser era exquisitamente inpertinente. Era una prueba, una cruz para Stephen, no ceder a la tentación.

“Será mejor que ... vuelva a la salsa”.

Apenas estaba burbujeando, pero redujo el calor, removiendo la cuchara de madera y sacándola de nuevo. Nunca había tenido una queja sobre esta receta, pero las expectativas de ser tan bueno como la madre de Tony lo hicieron preocuparse.

“Ahora, puede que no sea como el de ella, pero ¿qué piensas?”

Sosteniendo una mano debajo de la cuchara, la acercó a Tony y se la llevó a la boca.

“Cuidado, no quiero que te quemes la lengua”.

“¿Te ocuparás de eso si lo hago?” Tony se rió abriendo la boca y sacándolo.

“Señor Stark, solo le doy la mejor atención a mis pacientes. Si hay una lesión, me aseguraré de investigarla _exhaustivamente_.”

Estaba siguiendo la línea de coqueteo y burlas, Stephen sabía muy bien que lo era, pero su anhelo, su _necesidad_ de Tony era incontrolable, barriendo a un lado su pensamiento racional, las garantías que Stephen había tratado de poner en práctica.

Quería a Tony.

Se atrevió a esperar que Tony también lo quisiera.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, _doctor_ ", ronroneó Tony.

Stephen no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse qué estaba haciendo exactamente, fijándose en que Tony envolvía sus labios alrededor de la cuchara y gemía de sorpresa.

"Joder, eso es bueno", gimió Tony, con los ojos cerrados con asombro.

¿Tony haría esos mismos sonidos en la cama?

“Tienes algo en el labio” susurró Stephen, mirando como la lengua de Tony salía disparada y los labios se inclinaban en una sonrisa coqueta.

Se acercó una fracción, sintiendo que el aire se llenaba de anticipación.

“¿Lo quite?”

“No.” Stephen tiró la cuchara, agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Tony y lo arrastró a un beso.

La fantasía rara vez estuva a la altura de las expectativas, podría obsesionarse con la forma en que iba a transcurrir un momento, interpretar la idea una y otra vez en su cabeza y sentirse decepcionado por la realidad de la misma.

Esto era mejor que la fantasía.

Tony hizo un sonido frenético y necesitado, abriendo la boca bajo la de Stephen, su lengua invadiendo la boca de Stephen con tanto fervor. Bruscamente, Tony rompió el beso, retrocediendo un paso, sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en casi negros cuando Stephen lo persiguió y lo apretó contra la nevera.

Apoyó su antebrazo en la nevera, una mano en la cadera de Tony, sus narices casi rozando.

“Dime que pare”, exigió, secándose la boca por la forma en que se dilataban las pupilas de Tony.

"Sabes que no voy a hacer eso", murmuró Tony, acercando sus manos al pecho de Stephen.

Stephen avanzó, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, permitiendo a Tony expresar sus objeciones en cualquier momento, como alejarse, o abofetear a Stephen. Corría con adrenalina, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza y lo suficientemente rápido contra sus costillas para doler. Cepilló sus labios con ternura sobre los de Tony, con el más mínimo toque antes de alejarse.

"Tony", suspiró, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el gemido de Tony temblando en sus labios.

Una mano golpeó el cuello de su camisa, tirándole hacia abajo y Stephen cayó de buena gana.

Los besos pasados, los besos con mujeres solían ser guiados por Stephen, dolorosamente tiernos y suaves hasta que llegaron al dormitorio y Stephen pudo presionar un poco más, actuar un poco más dominante.

Besar a Tony no era nada de eso.

Él era todo pasión, desafío y demanda. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Stephen, atrayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Stephen lo dejó enjaulado, sorprendido y excitado cuando Tony separó sus labios por la fuerza con una lengua ansiosa.

Sus lenguas se juntaron, y Stephen finalmente dejó que su mano recorriera ese hermoso cabello como había estado muriendo por, girando las gruesas hebras entre sus dedos y tirando ligeramente. Tony gimió en su boca, bajando las manos de alrededor del cuello de Stephen para tirar de la parte inferior de su camisa, arrancándola de los pantalones.

Stephen gimió en la boca de Tony, rompiendo el beso para jadear contra los labios enrojecidos, agarrando la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa, tiró de la camisa hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza, los músculos de su espalda se estremecieron cuando Tony clavó los dedos en los omóplatos.

"Maldición, eres hermoso", gruñó Tony, atrapando el labio inferior de Stephen en sus dientes y dándole un mordisco dulce y cortante.

Agarrando a Tony por las caderas, levantó al hombre más pequeño y lo dejó caer sobre la encimera de la cocina, como había ansiado hacer la otra noche, empujando sus piernas para que se pararan entre ellas. Tony retorció los dedos en los lazos del cinturón de Stephen, tirando de él aún más, con una pierna abrazándose sobre su cadera con un apretón de vicio.

Besar a Tony era increíble. Con una mujer, siempre fue una lenta, suave acumulación. Con Tony, todo era poder, agresión, lujuria reprimida que explotaba con tanta ferocidad que Stephen tuvo que preguntarse cómo lo había mantenido todo contenido. Tony lo igualo, lo animó a ser más duro.

Stephen dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre los duros pectorales, saboreando lo firme que era el cuerpo de Tony, inflexible, a diferencia de un cuerpo femenino. Tocar el cuerpo de Tony le escaldó las puntas de los dedos, y estaba desesperado por ir más lejos, por dejar que el fuego lo consumiera.

"Stephen", jadeó Tony, inclinando la cabeza.

Delirante, trató de retroceder, pero en cambio dejo besos sobre la línea de la mandíbula, amando la mezcla de texturas, la piel suave y el raspado áspero de rastrojo. Su nariz recorrió la columna de la garganta de Tony, gimiendo por lo rápido que latía el corazón de Tony, su deseo se hizo evidente en el pulso de su cuello.

¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

"Stephen", Tony habló de nuevo, apartando la cabeza de Stephen.

“¿Qué pasa?” Stephen se alejó, asustado de haber leído mal la situación.

“La salsa”, Tony se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos entornados y sin aliento.

Desconcertado, Stephen solo miró a Tony, inclinándose para apretar sus bocas de nuevo. Tony cedió, sacando la lengua para barrer sus labios.

“Stephen, se va a quemar”.

De un tiron, Stephen volvió a la realidad. Saltando lejos de Tony, sacó la cacerola de la estufa. Apagando todo, apoyó las manos en el mostrador de la cocina, agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo por la nariz y la boca.

Después de que se calmó, se dio cuenta de los ojos en su espalda. Su miembro agonizaba en los confines de sus pantalones, los labios hormigueaban, hinchados por los besos. Estaba demasiado asustado para mirar a Tony, temeroso de lo que significaba, aterrorizado de haber arruinado todo.

“¿Stephen?”

Mirando por encima del hombro, Tony seguía sentado exactamente donde Stephen lo había dejado, con las piernas extendidas sobre el mostrador de la cocina, los pantalones tendidos, un rubor en el hueco de su garganta, con su pecho agitado. Fueron sus ojos los que atrajeron a Stephen, enormes y de un marrón oscuro, brillando con pasión, con deseo.

“Dios santo, te deseo”.

La voz de Stephen era baja, casi una voz cansina. Los labios de Tony se alzaron en una sonrisa lenta. Confianza personificada.

"Ven por mi... Idiota", desafió.

Stephen no se permitió sentir ninguna vacilación mientras se alejaba del mostrador. No había tiempo para las dudas, No hay tiempo para pensar demasiado lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a Tony y le tendió la mano.

Tony la aceptó, jadeando mientras Stephen la llevaba a sus labios y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano, pasando la lengua por la parte inferior de la muñeca.

“Cama. Ahora.”

Con la comida olvidada, tropezaron por el pasillo hacia su habitación, deteniéndose cada pocos segundos para empujarse el uno al otro contra las paredes, con la boca apretada, con manos vagando sobre sus cuerpos en un frenesí. Tropezando en el dormitorio, Stephen colocó una mano en el pecho de Tony y lo empujó sobre la cama.

Tony rebotó una vez antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos y extender sus piernas, una invitación para que Stephen se recostara entre ellos. Stephen se tomó un minuto solo para mirar a Tony extendido contra sus sábanas oscuras, las luces tenues de las farolas exteriores lo bañaban en la sombra y en la penumbra.

Tony se puso de rodillas, estirando el cuello hacia arriba cuando Stephen se agachó, sus lenguas se curvaron con impaciencia cuando empezaron a hurgar en la hebilla del cinturón de Stephen, Stephen era un obstáculo más cuando los dedos de Tony rozaron su erección.

Sus preocupaciones comenzaron a dispararse. ¿Y si sentía repugnancia? Había una gran diferencia entre imaginar el acto y tener intimidad con un hombre.

¿Cómo hacia esto? Obviamente, él sabía la mecánica de lo que iba a dónde, pero ¿cómo conseguía que Tony disfrutara de esto?

Stephen se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de cosquillas, ligera como una pluma, de dedos que rozaban sus costillas, su cabeza involuntariamente retrocedía cuando el toque ágil de Tony rozó sus pezones antes de pellizcar una vez, suavemente. Tony se sentó en la cama, bajó a Stephen y lo alentó a que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo para que su lengua pudiera rodar sobre el nudo elevado.

Joder que se sintió bien. También era vergonzoso. Una mujer nunca había tocado sus pezones antes, eso era un acto que Stephen solía suponer que era para la pareja femenina. ¿Lo hacía femenino de alguna manera? ¿Se suponía que él era el agresor? ¿Qué papel estaba destinado a asumir?

“Stephen”. Tony le cogió la muñeca.

“¿Qué pasa?” Sin querer ser indiferente, Stephen pasó las uñas por el estómago de Tony, burlándose del oscuro rastro de cabello que bajaba.

“¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?”

Estaba pensando demasiado, destruyendo el momento. Quería a Tony, amaba al hombre.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Enredando sus dedos en el cabello grueso, tiró de Tony más cerca, besándolo mientras los volteaba, Tony encima de Stephen en la cama.

“¿No puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo?” Stephen levantó sus caderas, gimiendo bajo en su garganta cuando Tony se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo tenso de placer, frotando el culo sobre la polla de Stephen.

Tony lo miró, antes de que él asintiera para sí mismo, quitándose la camisa, y luego guiando la mano de Stephen hacia su bragueta, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para que pudieran quitarse los pantalones.

Después de un poco de maniobra en ambos extremos, quedaron en ropa interior. Stephen pasó sus pulgares sobre la parte superior de los ajustados bóxer de Tony, un rojo metálico, golpeando contra el bronceado de su piel. Tony inclinó la cabeza de Stephen hacia atrás para otro beso, los dedos se clavaron en la piel detrás de sus orejas y comenzó a frotarse lentamente.

"Jodido infierno, Tony", jadeó Stephen, con las manos aferradas a las caderas de Tony para arrastrarlo más fuerte, aumentando la fricción.

“¿Te gusta eso?” Tony bromeó, gimiendo en su oreja, los dientes clavándose en el lóbulo de su oreja.

El peso se levantó de su regazo cuando Tony se estiró para cavar en el cajón de su cama. Stephen dejó que su mano pasara sobre la espalda de Tony, barriendo arriba y abajo la piel sedosa, sobre el oleaje de su trasero y agarrando fuerte.

Levantándose sobre sus codos, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que Tony estaba buscando, frunciendo el ceño cuando Tony dejó escapar un grito triunfante. Con un gruñido cuando Tony lo empujó hacia abajo, cambió de posición, colocándose entre las piernas de Stephen, quitándole los bóxers, con la lengua caliente que se arrastraba sobre su muslo a medida que avanzaban. Maldijo en voz baja, con las manos escarbando en las sábanas de la cama mientras Tony pasaba la lengua por su polla, incapaz de hacer nada más que recostarse allí mientras Tony se abría camino, torciendo la lengua sobre la cabeza, presionando la boca con los besos hacia arriba y abajo del eje .

Podía sentir que Tony estaba haciendo algo con su otra mano, pero no le prestó mucha atención, tratando de no venir en los próximos diez segundos como un adolescente cuando Tony comenzó a gemir con la polla todavía en la boca, las vibraciones y el obvio goce del hombre que envía sacudidas de placer a través del cuerpo ya demasiado sensible de Stephen.

Tony se posó sobre sus muslos, y sintió una mano detrás de su cuello, convenciéndolo para que se sentara. Había una boca sobre la suya, una lengua presionando insistentemente más allá de sus labios. Podía saborearse en la lengua de Tony, el sabor salado era un poco desagradable, pero lo ignoraba a favor de tener la boca de Tony en la suya. Sintió la señal reveladora de que un condón se desenrollaba en su polla, con dedos firmes frotando lubricación extra en la parte superior.

Abriendo la boca para expresar sus protestas, su vergüenza en no ayudar a preparar a Tony (¡demonios ni siquiera había mirado al hombre desnudo todavía!) Tony se le adelanto, lo encerró con otro beso y presionando a Stephen profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Jadeando, Stephen envolvió un brazo sobre la cintura de Tony, estirando el brazo para correr paralelo con su columna vertebral, el otro envolviéndose alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, maldiciendo en la suave piel allí cuando Tony se abalanzó sobre él, lentamente, pulgada por pulgada meticulosamente hasta que su culo estaba al ras con las caderas de Stephen.

Tony estaba temblando, su aliento caliente jadeaba sobre la frente de Stephen.

Stephen quería tranquilizarlo, levantarlo y besarlo, participar de alguna manera en lugar de sólo ir a lo largo del paseo. Estar dentro de Tony ... era increíble. Mientras reunía el valor para tomar la polla de Tony en su mano, Tony se elevó, ambos agarrándose con fuerza al otro mientras la polla de Stephen arrastraba las paredes internas de Tony, la dulce tortura, antes de que se hundiera de nuevo.

"No voy a durar mucho tiempo si sigues con eso", susurró Stephen, apretando su agarre en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, inclinándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para que pudiera ver cómo se veía la cara de Tony con placer.

Era impresionante.

Cayendo sobre sus codos, Stephen era impotente bajo el control de Tony, entregando su cuerpo para el placer de Tony. Jadeando, con las manos extendidas sobre el estómago de Stephen, Tony comenzó a moverse en serio, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, con una felicidad evidente en las líneas de su rostro.

Stephen solo podía ver cómo se movía Tony, los muslos tonificados, el torso musculoso y sin dudarlo, fijó su mirada en la polla de Tony, sin cortes, ruborizándose a un rojo iracundo, y curvándose hacia su estómago. Estirando su peso sobre un codo, Stephen extendió la mano, deslizando el pulgar sobre la cabeza, manchando con líquido preseminal a su alrededor.

La cabeza de Tony se movió hacia adelante, encontrándose con la mirada de Stephen.

Stephen maldijo mientras Tony se apretaba a su alrededor, su ritmo en la polla de Tony vacilando por un momento. Tony se movió, inclinándose, acercando sus caras.

“¿Me besas?” Tony preguntó, una pregunta tímida a pesar de los fuertes chasquidos de sus caderas.

Completamente indefenso, Stephen hizo lo que le pedían, sintiendo que su orgasmo se acercaba y tratando desesperadamente de detenerlo.

“Sono pazzo di te”, murmuró Tony contra su boca, golpeando sus caderas más fuerte y Stephen gritó, la presión alrededor de su polla era insoportable, su orgasmo arrancado de él por la voz sensual de Tony, sus movimientos eróticos.

No se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba cerca hasta que sintió su corrida salpicándose en su pecho, el abrazo aplastante que Tony lo retuvo. Cuando recobró los sentidos, parpadeando lejos la felicidad, se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba temblando. Stephen rozó sus labios sobre la sien de Tony, la esquina de su ojo, cualquier parte de su rostro que pudiera alcanzar. Cuando el hombre comenzó a retorcerse de incomodidad, Stephen se liberó, se desplomó sobre su espalda y luchó para llevar el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, los sonidos de la ciudad, el aliento agotado de Tony. Primero recuperándose, Stephen se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para limpiarse, desechó el condón antes de mojar una toalla y traerlo de vuelta al dormitorio.

Sentado en el borde de la cama más cercano a Tony, colocó la toalla cerca de la mano del hombre, apoyando tentativamente una mano en la cadera de Tony.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tony abrió los ojos, se acercó al borde de la cama y se apartó de ella, toalla en mano, y se dirigió hacia el baño con las piernas temblorosas. Tratando de no sentir pánico por lo que debía hacer ahora, Stephen se metió debajo de las mantas y se apoyó contra la cabecera, esperando.

Tony regresó a la habitación, con los párpados pesados, el agotamiento evidente en la forma en que se sostenía. Se detuvo en el borde de la cama, viéndose casi tímido con sus ojos desviados.

Stephen pasó por encima de las sábanas, inclinando la cabeza por el espacio libre que tenía a su lado, el calor le dolió con tierno cariño al ver el alivio fluir sobre la cara de Tony. El hombre se colocó a su lado, girándose de lado, de vuelta a Stephen, con el cuerpo derritiéndose en el colchón.

Dudando, Stephen se acercó a Tony, con el cuerpo alineado detrás de él, apoyando ligeramente una mano en la cintura de Tony. Tony se acercó y lo tiró sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus manos unidas sobre su esternón. Dejando escapar un suspiro que no estaba consciente de sostener, Stephen moldeó su cuerpo detrás de Tony, abrazándolo. Su nariz se frotó detrás de la oreja de Tony, el borde de su cabello, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando sintió que la respiración de Tony comenzaba a conciliar el sueño.

“¿Tony?” Él susurró.

El hombre hizo un ruido ininteligible en respuesta, apretando la mano de Stephen con más fuerza y presionando de nuevo en el abrazo de Stephen.

“No importa,” Stephen habló, con una voz más suave que el susurro anterior.

***

Stephen se sintió aturdido cuando se despertó, con la espalda dolorida y sin pensar demasiado en ello, se estiró sobre el colchón para alcanzar a Tony, con ganas de abrazarle y volver a dormir. El colchón estaba frío. Sentándose, se aplastó el talón de la mano en los ojos para borrar el sueño.

“¿Tony?” gritó, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

Miró el reloj de la mesita y frunció el ceño cuando vio que eran las dos. Solo había estado dormido unas horas.

Estirando los brazos, sacó las piernas de la cama, tiró de sus boxers descartados del suelo y fue a buscar a su ... ¿Pareja? ¿Amigo?

Plagado de inseguridades, llamó a Tony de nuevo, mirando alrededor del penthouse. ¿Había leído mal la situación? ¿Y si Tony solo se acostó con él porque pensaba que eso era lo que Stephen quería? ¿Sabía el hombre que él lo amaba? ¿Estaba enojado por la vacilación de Stephen?

Stephen quería estrangularse por eso. Normalmente era un amante atento y dispuesto, pero se había congelado, dejando que Tony tomara el control.

Tony estaba en la cocina, mirando su teléfono, su rostro iluminado por la pantalla, con un bocadillo a medio comer suelto en su mano.

“¿No deberías estar durmiendo?”

Alarmado, Tony dejó caer su comida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo siento, no duermo bien, y bueno, no habíamos comido así que ..." Tony se calló.

Mirando más allá de Tony, Stephen pudo ver que la cocina estaba inmaculada, no había evidencia de su cocina anterior, la cocina se veía más limpia de lo que Stephen podía recordar.

Tony había estado despierto por un tiempo.

Tomando el riesgo, Stephen extendió su mano sobre el mostrador de la cocina, con la palma hacia arriba, ocultando su suspiro de alivio cuando Tony lo encontró a medio camino, entrelazando sus dedos.

“Entonces… ¿cuándo me descubriste?” Tony preguntó.

No había juzgado mal los sentimientos de Tony

“Hace un tiempo, ¿cuándo comenzó realmente?' Stephen preguntó con el pulgar frotando el costado de la mano de Tony.

“Oh, he estado enamorado de ti todo el tiempo, Doc. Completamente en la secundaria garabateando nuestras iniciales en mi cuaderno.” Tony no lo miraba a los ojos, y Stephen podía sentir los temblores en los dedos de Tony.

"lamento haber tardado tanto", Stephen trató de tranquilizarlo.

“Bueno, supongo que Tony Stark no es una mala persona para comenzar tu fase experimental. Ha transitado ese camino, conoce algunas buenas técnicas, ¿verdad?”

“Tony”, Stephen incrementó la fuerza de su agarre, el horror se impuso. Tony no podía pensar que eso era todo lo que era.

"Aunque tengo que decir que no he hecho las cosas de amigos con beneficios en mucho tiempo".

“Tony”. La voz de Stephen se hizo más fuerte, esperando que eso detuviera su discurso de autodesprecio.

"Espero haber hecho que la experiencia sea buena para ti, Dios sabe que he tenido suficiente práctica, lo único para lo que soy bueno".

Stephen apartó la mano, ignorando el estremecimiento de Tony. Moviéndose de modo que se paró junto a Tony, hizo girar al hombre, de modo que quedaron pecho contra pecho, levantándolo sobre el mostrador como lo había hecho antes y empujando sus piernas con un golpecito en la rodilla. De pie entre ellos, Stephen acunó el cráneo de Tony y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Stephen.

“¿Me creerías si dijera que me preocupo por ti?” Stephen susurró, rascándo las uñas ligeramente sobre el cuero cabelludo de Tony.

Stephen había visto los destellos de un hombre vulnerable a lo largo de su amistad, y la necesidad de cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo consumía a Stephen.

“¿Por qué lo harías?” Tony murmuró, las manos subiendo para descansar libremente sobre las caderas de Stephen. "la gente no ...no se preocupan por mí, les gusta lo que puedo hacer por ellos. Ellos ven lo que quieren ver en las noticias, en las redes sociales y lo esperan ".

"Ahora estás siendo dramático", resopló Stephen, a pesar de que sintió que la furia subía dentro de él, queriendo poner en sus manos a cualquiera que alguna vez hizo que Tony se sintiera así, a creer que posiblemente no podría ser amado.

“Puedo nombrar a un grupo de personas que se preocupan por ti, Tony Stark. Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce para empezar. Luego tienes a Peter, y si ese chico no te estima demasiado, entonces no sé quién lo hace.”

Puso sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Tony, alentando su cabeza hacia arriba.

"Y quiero que sepas que no me importa nadie", sonrió, frotando el pulgar sobre el pómulo de Tony.

"Pero tu no...Tu eres heterosexual", Tony buscó palabras y Stephen lo encontró gracioso, el genio que hablaba suavemente, el hombre de negocios suave, buscando palabras.

"Creo que podría haber demostrado lo contrario, pero puedo mostrarte de nuevo, si quieres".

Tony no parecía convencido, su mirada se deslizó hacia un lado.

“Mi sexualidad no es algo que haya explorado completamente ... estar con un hombre ... no es algo que haya considerado. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela de medicina, tratando de construir mi carrera y luego siendo padre de Peter. Gay, bisexual, heterosexual, son todas etiquetas y a pesar de todo eso, yo soy yo, Stephen Strange.”

El hombre a su alcance inclinó la cabeza, escuchando sus palabras.

“No te estoy considerando como un juguete para experimentar, ni como un amigo con beneficios, Tony. Me he preocupado por ti durante mucho tiempo y estúpidamente pensé que era algún tipo de bromance que tenía. No tengo muchos amigos, menos que sean buenos con Peter.”

“No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, Strange. Tú y Peter, lo son todo para mí. Intenté salir con Bucky y solo pude pensar en ti. Esa cita en la que fui, seguí revisando mi teléfono buscando mensajes tuyos. Tú plagas mis pensamientos, tú y ese maldito niño tuyo. _Sono pazzo di te._ Estoy loco por ti.”

Stephen estaría mintiendo si decía que incluso había pensado en Barnes cuando se movieron a la habitación, pero estaba contento de no haber sido cómplice de un engaño.

“Ya no puedo ser tu amigo, Tony”.

Stephen se apresuró a acercar al hombre a otro abrazo cuando vio que sus ojos marrones se abrían alarmados, y se angustiaban con lágrimas.

“¿Quieres intentar salir conmigo?” Stephen sopló las palabras en el cabello desordenado, sofocando su risa mientras los brazos rodearon su cintura, apretando con fuerza.

“¡No me asustes así, idiota!” Tony gritó en su pecho. Stephen no sintió la necesidad de mencionar cómo podía sentir su camisa mojándose, simplemente pasó la mano por los hombros temblorosos, sosteniendo a Tony cerca.

“¿Qué hay de Peter?”

Los sentimientos que Stephen tenía por Tony se expandieron a proporciones casi dolorosas con la simple pregunta. Mientras que otros lo habían rechazado por tener un hijo, Tony estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar de Peter como lo estaba Stephen. Sabía, con toda claridad, que, si le dijera a Tony ahora que no podía estar en una relación en este momento por el bien de Peter, Tony se retiraría de inmediato, y nunca más lo mencionaría.

"Creo que es una suerte que sea tan cercano al hombre que quiero como mi novio, que tiene otra figura paterna en su vida que lo ama casi tanto como yo".

Stephen sintió que sus propios ojos se nublaban cuando Tony hundió su cabeza aún más cerca, un sollozo ahogado salió de su boca.

Sentimientos.

Amor.

Era aterrador.


End file.
